War Banisher
by KaolinShadowheart
Summary: The tale of young Eragon I and the finding of Bid'Daum. Tells the story of what happens during the war, when a grieving elf fights to destroy the entire dragon race.
1. Chapter 1

**Pain and beauty**

Kassia kneeled precariously close to the edge of the small rise, surveying the city she had lived in for her whole life. The sinking sun cast lengthy, black shadows around every house, and the slight red tinge painted the surrounding areas a breathtaking, red-gold.

On the edge of Ceunon stood Kassia's house, where her father and sister were doubtlessly preparing the evening meal. The ancient tree swayed gently to the peaceful song of the wind, and as she watched it fondly Kassia heard laughter drifting to her from the little city.

She loved sitting up there in the evenings, watching the enormous trees snatch away the sun with their leafy fingers. But something in the air was different this evening, a foreboding chill to the wind, a cautioning call from the birds, everything was affected by it.

A cold breeze caused Kassia to tighten her tunic around her neck and tuck her hands into her sleeves. She glanced around her curiously, her features drawn into a slight frown.

Kassia was a young Elvin girl, with glossy black hair that flowed down to her waist in clusters of tame curls. Her elegantly slanted eyes were clear-blue, like little pieces of the sky, her father always said. She smiled to herself at the thought of her father, who always managed to make her smile with his comments and beautiful singing.

_He_ had told her that there was a war going on between the elves and dragons, when even her sister had been too afraid to tell her. The war was fading now, though, for Ceunon hadn't seen a dragon since the last emergency rush to the forest, where they would be harder to flame.

_Thud._ To her left, Kassia heard loud wing beats, a sound that made her freeze in fear.

_Thud._ She whipped around, and saw a formation of glittering beasts, like a shimmering, blinding rainbow that soared towards the city gracefully. Dragons.

She could barely tear her eyes from them; they were immensely beautiful. Each of them was a different shade, like a moving rainbow, gliding so expertly that for a moment Kassia wished she could be there with them, zooming through the air with her most hated enemies.

Large, shimmered patches of colourful light flickered on the ground, created by the dragon's translucent wings. They were truly amazing, but terrible, and they caused so much pain... pain and beauty did not go well together.

She shook herself and sprinted urgently to the nearest tree, where she grasped its trunk and pulled herself quickly to its branches. She scampered lithely from branch to branch, like an Elvin squirrel, until she strayed as far as she possibly could.

All this time, she had been hiding her terrified thoughts from herself. Not terrified for herself, but for Ceunon, her beloved home. There was no time to run to warn them, and no matter how often she denied it, she knew it… they would all be flamed to death… the animals, the elves… her father and sister.

She stayed silent, her breath caught in her throat, as the dragons flew overhead, a mass of iridescent scales through the gaps in the leaves. A sob shook her slender body, and she curled her hands around the branches to stop herself from leaping up to try and claw at the foul creatures. Her dying would not help her family.

_Thud. _Each wing beat brought her family and friends closer to their doom. There was no way she could deny that.

_Thud. _She wept into her hands, finally acknowledging the fact that the dragons were there to destroy.

_Thud._ Blasted beings! Their wonderful exteriors a disguise, with their supple necks and glittering eyes. They were monsters! She cursed them with every curse she had ever heard, sobbing all the while.

The powerful wing beats stopped suddenly, as if the dragons were now hovering above their prey, tauntingly. "No, no, no, no…" She continued chanting the denial that it would happen.

Her chanting was interrupted by a horrified shriek, and the roaring of fire erupting from dragon's mouths.  
Flashes of magic pierced the growing-darkness, but Kassia knew it was hopeless; the elves had been caught off guard, in their homes, sleepily enjoying the last of their meat-free dinners.

A dragon roared with obvious agony, and Kassia could imagine it plummeting to the ground… and then landing on some crying elves. She didn't dare look past her leafy tent; she knew there was nothing the elves could do. They would perish, and she would be alone.

She rocked back and forth on her perch, weeping softly. With every sob her heart seemed to tear in half, until it felt like a pile of torn paper rattling in her ribcage. How would she feel again after this? There were so many people she had left, and she was hiding… she was hiding while they all perished.

There came a point where she could no longer take the heart-rending screams from Ceunon, and she slipped of the branch and ran deep into the forest, fleeing from the sounds.

Deer abruptly raised their heads as she zipped past at an inhuman speed, and birds scattered in all directions as she tore through bushes. The forest whizzed by, but she paid no attention to it, she could barely see through the tears shining in her eyes.

Eventually she stopped, and she collapsed on the damp foliage, breathing in the sweet smells if the forest, and relishing the blissfulness of the scream-free silence. Her eyes drooped, and there was no denying her exhaustion. She allowed her eyes to close, and she fell deep asleep, lulled by the familiar croaks, caws and squeaks of the forest.

Somewhere in a forest near Osilon, a young Elvin boy named Eragon did the same


	2. Chapter 2

**Eragon**

Kassia woke with sunlight trickling feebly through the densely packed leaves above her. She blinked bewilderedly, why was she here? She slowly dragged her weary muscles to a standing position and gazed around her.

Flowers stretched open their petals as though inhaling the morning air, and she was surrounded by trees tall enough to shelter two dragons, stretched nose to tail. Dragons. With that one word the memories came rushing back like water breaking through a dam.

They caused about as much damage as one too, wreaking great havoc in Kassia's mind. She stumbled forward, tears clinging to her eyelashes.

"Father!" She cried, without really knowing why; he was too far away to hear her, even if he was alive.  
She took another step forward and grabbed the trunk of a tree. Her hands slid along the rough bark, remembering the texture of the tree she had climbed that fateful day. Had it really been fateful? If so, fate was cruel…

Those dragons must've been desperate, attacking so unjustly, without giving their opponents a chance, despite hating them, she had secretly respected them, but no more. They were cowards. Either that, or they were low in numbers and couldn't afford to lose many more.  
She didn't care, they had destroyed her home! She punched the tree forcefully until her knuckles bled, and she stood there, quivering with anger and sorrow, crying heavily, yet still hitting the tree with all her might.

Her punches became more and more feeble, and she was reduced to a tearful mess, still sobbing uncontrollably. She shoved her head into her hands and waited silently for the tears to stop. As she calmed down, and her thoughts cleared, one thought exploded into her mind and obliterated everything else._ I must go back. _

She drew herself to her full height, raised her head to the sky, and ran. She ran faster than ever before, whizzing so fast that the forest around her turned to a green blur.  
She sped on, dashing past the endless pillars of bark, until she skidded to a halt at the rise she had stood upon mere hours before.

Ceunon lay before her, or at least it _had been_ Ceunon, but now it was barely recognisable as a settling at all. The tree-homes were all completely destroyed, leaving a huge, sparse, smoking area, empty of the many trees that once grew there. Smoke spiralled from the houses, curling and writhing like an ugly, grey snake. In some places, small fires still burned, their light dwindling in the rising sun. Uprooted trees and scattered branches covered everything, and nothing was free from the thick layer of ashes that were once majestic trees.

Kassia stumbled down the small hill, fighting the tears that threatened to pour from her eyes. If any survivors were here, they should see their savour strong and proud.

Without thinking about it, her feet took her to her home. They knew where to go, even without the help of her eyes, past the old school building, left from old Fengian's tree house, and along the rows of houses until you reached the very last one.

As she had feared, it was as much of a mess as the rest of the city. The door was lying on the floor lifelessly, when before it had been as alive and grand as the tree itself. She traced her finger around the keyhole, rubbing it gently so the brass shone once more. As tears crept back to her eyes, she left the door and picked her way through her home.

Nothing was distinguishable, there were claw marks everywhere, and smoke rose from the crushed roof. She shoved debris out of her path to get into the little pile of rubble that had been her room.

Inside, she found the fairth that her father had made, the fairth showing her mother. Kassia was amazed that it was all in one piece, and she held it tightly to her chest, before gazing into it as she had done every night before sleeping.

Her mother had brilliantly green, almond shaped eyes and hair identical to Kassia's. Her soft features were curved into a small smile, a knowing, mysterious smile.

Kassia tucked the fairth into her pocket and darted out of the house, not wanting to pass the rooms where her father and sister had slept. She ran through the streets, calling out, begging for someone to come to her, to be alive, but to no avail.

Occasionally, she would come across a body, but most were hidden in the piles of wood and rubble. Whenever she saw one she would snap her head away and limp on.  
Allowing for her tears of anguish and pain to flow freely down her cheeks, she sprinted away from the city, wanting nothing more than to run forever, to forget the terrible sorrow that covered her like a storm cloud.

Kassia ran on for days, speeding past trees at an unbelievable pace, she would stop at night, and find berries and other food among the plentiful foliage. As an elf, she had no trouble surviving, and the forest was kind to her; keeping rain from her with its sheltering trees and planting bright berries in her path as she walked. She didn't know where she was going, and for a while she was convinced that she should become a nomad and walk from city to city like a ghost, warning people not to take their homes for granted.

She came across a few sparse, burnt lands that had been ravaged by the dragons, and when she did she would avert her eyes and continue running. There were never any survivors; the dragons had been thorough this time. They were demonic beasts, attacking when everyone thought the war was over.

On the fourth day, she came to Osilon, a city she had once visited with her father. The memory stung her, but when she tried to shut it out it would flutter inside her mind like a trapped bird, wanting to be freed. Osilon was a terrible state, there were no trees left standing, and even the vegetable patches were unrecognisable. Deer and wildcats wandered through the wreckage, and vines and grasses grew over the wrecked treehouses as though trying to obliterate the horrible sight.

Kassia fell limply to the floor, her eyes mere holes in her head, they would show no more pain, she had overcome that. Now she was strong, she would be tough, she would end the war, she would kill every last one of those accursed dragons, and she would be the elves' saviour for centuries to come!

As she sat, staring at the city with hollow eyes, an Elvin boy watched her from a nearby tree.

"That was my home." He said, his voice silky and spellbinding. "Was it yours?"

Kassia turned slowly, and regarded him distrustfully. She was not truly surprised at finding another survivor, but she was pleased, though she'd never show it. "No. I come from Ceunon."

"Oh?" The boy's eyes looked as if he had been crying for weeks, and his cheeks were puffy and red. He did not cry now, howeverl; perhaps he was just trying to seem strong in front of her, or perhaps he had overcome his grief too. "And how fairs Ceunon?"

"It is much the same as this." Kassia swept her hand in a wide arc to indicate Osilon.

"That is indeed sorrowful news." The boy said thoughtfully. "Are you the only survivor?"

"That I know of. Are you?"

"That I know of." There was a thoughtful silence, and the boy sat beside her. He flicked his lengthy, black hair behind him and stared at the scene before him with intelligent eyes. "I am Eragon." He said.

"Kassia." Kassia nodded at him and continued to glare at Osilon.

"What will you do now?" Eragon asked.

"I will go to Ellesmere and help win the war." Kassia said matter-of-factly, as if it was the most obvious decision. "Will you join me, as one of the elves that has nothing to lose?"

Eragon was silent for a while, and then he lifted his head from the scene and nodded at her. "I will come."


	3. Chapter 3

The call of the elves

"Quiet!" Eragon and Kassia were crouched behind some bushes, watching four white horses strut proudly around the forest. "We can't startle them!"

Kassia scowled but said nothing. She stayed perfectly still and watched Eragon expectedly, her expression unimpressed.

The two of them had stayed in the ruined city for two days, collecting what foods and provisions they could, and deciding which way would be best to approach the Ellesmere. They had decided to go on horseback, but first they had to persuade two horses to take them.

Eragon slowly inched forward and out of the bush, he crept up to one of the horses, holding his hand out. He gestured for Kassia to do the same.

She copied him, and chose a pure white horse on her left. It eyed her trustingly, its liquid-like hide rippling with muscles, and before she could take a further step, it trotted over to her.

Eragon laughed from behind her, and she saw that he was already seated on his chosen mount. She grinned and vaulted to the horse's back. It whinnied softly, but allowed her to get comfortable on its broad back.

They urged their mounts on through the trees, enjoying the hum of animal activity around them, and the strong, agile horses below them.

"Eragon…" Kassia asked. "I told you why I was the only survivor, why are you?"

Eragon flinched. "I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life." Was all he would say in answer to her query.

They rode on in an uncomfortable silence, broken only by the sounds of the horse's gentle breath.

Kassia reached into her pocket and pulled out the fairth. She clutched it with one hand, and with the other she gripped the horse's soft, flowing mane.

Eragon watched her as she did this. "She looks like you." He murmured.

Kassia smiled. She could get used to Eragon. She certainly could.

Seven hours later, they clicked softly to the horses as a command to stop, and they slipped off their backs and onto the soft ground. Elvin horses were smooth rides, especially when you had learnt to ride with them not just on them, but even after seven hours they were sore all over. Kassia slipped off her horse and limped to a tree, where she threw herself down with a sigh and stared up at the foliage.

A bird gave a startled chirp above them, and fluttered away into the dying light. Kassia cast her eyes about nervously. Eragon did too; some inexplicable feeling was unnerving the young elves.

Kassia inched closer to Eragon, and he suddenly clutched at her arm, pointing into the bushes. A pair of calm, yellow eyes stared back at them, and in the gloom Kassia could make out a furry snout and two large, pointed ears.

A wolf strolled out of the foliage and regarded them with curiosity. It raised its head to the moon and howled.

The two elves breathed a sigh of relief; animals were no threat to elves. Eragon let go of her arm, but his muscles didn't unclench.

"Shall we just walk away?" Kassia whispered to Eragon.

Eragon shook his head. "Kassia… there's something strange about the animals tonight… and listen."

She was about to ask what he meant, when a beautiful sound reached her ears. Eragon's eyes widened beside her, and she recognised the song of the elves, the song used to call animals to them.

It was coming from far away, but there were so many voices singing, that it seemed as though the voices rang out from just behind the trees. The lovely, lilting song hummed in their ears like the most natural sounds in the world, like birdsong or the trickle of a stream over rocks.

"They're calling them." Eragon noted, glancing around at the animals that were struggling towards the sound. "They must be desperate, they need the aid of the forest and of the animals to fight the dragons."

Kassia stood up; the song fed her strength, and the need to reach Ellesmere grew like a seed inside her, blossoming into a small plant and filling her, so she could think of nothing else.

Eragon jumped to his feet too, and he smiled admiringly at Kassia. "You're strong inside, Kassia, the dragons will be no match for you."

"I believe determined is the word, Eragon." She teased, deftly swinging onto the horse.

Aided by the call of the elves, the pair rode through Du Weldenvarden once more.

Ellesmere stretched out before them, there was no end to the large tree-homes, strolling elves, and blooming gardens. Avenues of foliage lined by elegant trees wound all around the city, and huge pavilions were made from trees packed closely together to make walls.

Eragon turned to Kassia with exited eyes. Travelling had worked wonders for ridding him of his grief, and he was hardly even angry at the dragons. He was a forgiving elf; he said that the dragons must think the elves were ruthless monsters too.

Kassia could not find it in herself to forgive them, however, and every minute spent preparing to fight, the thirst for revenge grew until it seemed as though she had a living, breathing, monster inside her, one that would only vanish when she had satisfied her lust for dragon-blood.

She jumped neatly off the horse and spoke softly to it, allowing it to return to the forest where it lived.

Eragon did this too, after watching her unreadable expression momentarily. That done, he turned back to her and stared into her eyes worriedly. "Kassia, I hope you can find forgiveness for the dragons inside you. It takes two races to start a war."

"Since when were you the dragons' biggest fan?" She snapped, starting off towards the nearest tree house. "They killed your family, remember?"

"I was partly responsible for it." He muttered, following her.

Kassia ignored him. If he was going to side with the dragons she didn't want to speak to him. She strode ahead, picking up her pace so he would be behind her.

"Kassia!" He chided. "I really like you! We've been through so much! Can't you just listen to me? I don't want you making any stupid mistakes just for revenge!"

She stopped abruptly, not turning around to look at him "Yes, I know you were only trying to help. Thank you." She started walking again, at a quicker pace.

He too sped up, and grasped her hand gently, spinning her around so that she had to look into his eyes. "Kassia, I don't want to fight with you." His gaze was both stern and understanding.

She nodded, like a child realising they had done wrong. "I _am _sorry, Eragon." She smiled briefly, then hurried on.

He didn't move for a while. Kassia turned to look at him, and gestured for him to hurry up. He did, scurrying after her. They slid gracefully down a slope and arrived at the nearest house, and Kassia knocked the dark wooden door.

There was a scuffle from inside, and a white haired Elvin woman garbed in a sky-blue dress pulled the door open. "Yes?" She asked when she saw them.

"We want to fight." Kassia said.

"In the war." Eragon added.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Why are you telling _me_ this? And I don't even think young elves can fight, you aren't trained, and children are precious."

"We are not children." Kassia said indifferently. "And we didn't ask for _your_ judgement. Could you please just direct us to the place where we could announce our plan to help?"

The woman's gaze turned cold. "This war is not something to joke about! Thousands have died in it, and it is no place for two youngsters!" With that she slammed the door.

Eragon held Kassia's hand as she reached for the doorknob, an outraged expression on her face.

"Kassia of Ceunon, your temper will be the death of you." he murmured to her.

She tilted her head to one side and nodded. "Oh Eragon! What would I do without you telling me right from wrong!" She laughed and squeezed his hand affectionately.

They strolled along, hand in hand, and reached an elf feeding apples to a deer in a nearby glade where blooming flowers sprouted from every crevice and patch of grass.

The elf froze as they approached, but did not look up.

"We would like to offer our services in the war." Eragon said, holding a finger to his lip as Kassia opened her mouth to speak.

"Oh? What services would these be?" Now the Elvin man looked up, flicking silky flaxen hair from his face.

"Fighting." Eragon said, keeping his strong, proud frown knitted on his face.

The elf shook his head. "Sorry, but we wont allow children to fight. You know how few are around nowadays."

Kassia's eyes widened, and Eragon shook his head wildly, but it was not enough to stop her from speaking. "We want to fight! We have nothing to lose!"

The elf scowled. "Raising your voice certainly wont persuade me, and everyone else you ask will say the same. Leave, now! Ellesmere is no longer safe."

Eragon pulled Kassia away before she could snap an angry retort at him, and led her past houses until they were back in the forest.

"We'll fight anyway, won't we Eragon? We won't listen to them! We'll go to that mountain where the dragons prepare for attacks, and kill them while they sleep!"

Eragon shook his head sadly. The wish for revenge had changed her, and he felt that it was his responsibility to help her, alone she was just waiting for a disaster to happen to her, but if he guided her… "Yes." He said wearily.

"Well, I know the way! We once visited it, before the war had gotten really serious." Kassia said triumphantly. "So we can set off right away!"

She seemed so happy, she danced around as they walked and grinned foolishly. She took Eragon's hand again and twirled herself around in it, a broad smile lighting up her face that unnerved Eragon slightly.

He managed to persuade her to rest for a while, and then they were off, travelling through Du Weldenvarden. _Again._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope**

Kassia woke with a chill in her bones, and she glanced around the clearing where they had decided to spend the night. Brambles crept up the trunks of trees that lowered their stick fingers and brushed the ground in an everlasting caress.

She sat up and saw the sun struggling through clouds as dawn arrived in Du Weldenvarden. Eragon was sitting on a rock, watching the sun rise slowly in the sky, bringing with it a dazzling display of awe-inspiring golden light.

He turned and saw her blinking sleepily. She cast her eyes to the floor in embarrassment. "I'm sorry about how I behaved yesterday." She said sheepishly.

Eragon merely smiled. He wasn't sure_ which_ instance she was referring to, but he decided not to let her know that. "You were upset, I understand."

For the second time, a massive shadow fell over the clearing, and they dove into the trees. Luckily, the passing dragon did not look down.

"We must be close." Kassia murmured, gazing after the emerald-green dragon.

"We are." Eragon stood up and pointed through the trees to a ridge. "Behind that, is the dragons' temporary home."

Kassia felt excitement bubbling up inside her, she had no idea what they were going to do when they arrived, but the thought of revenge was too sweet to forget.

Only one thing made her reluctant to go, and that was the fact that she was acting amazingly un-elf-like, for elves were always expected to be wise and forgiving, just like Eragon was.

He took a few steps toward the forest. "I'll get breakfast today, I thought I saw a bush full of berries back there." With a wave of his hand he disappeared in the thick band of trees surrounding them.

Eragon whistled softly as he made his way through the forest. Birds joined in, and he felt totally at peace. It was the first time he had felt almost happy since… he shook his head, not wanting to dampen his mood by thinking of such things.

He sighted a bush bursting with delicate, blue fruits, and he knelt before it, sniffing the berries. A large, white object caught his eye from inside the bush, and he hacked at the dense branches to get to it.

He stared at the gem-like object, and saw that it was shaking and moving slightly. He picked it up cautiously. It was pure white, with light white veins writhing around it like little marble snakes. It continued to shake, and suddenly, his mind clicked into place.

A dragon egg! That was the only thing it could be! He dropped the trembling thing, and took a frightened step backwards.

The egg hit the floor with a deep 'plunk' and rolled around, rocking and swaying violently.

He could not bring himself to move, he stood, transfixed, as it shuddered, and finally, cracked in half.

A tiny, cat-sized dragon spilled out of it, shaking its wet little wings and stretching them for the first time. It was as white as the egg, with miniature talons, and a long, snaky neck.

It stared at him for a while, with such intelligent, golden eyes that Eragon almost believed it would start talking to him.

But, of course, it didn't. It let out a soft chirp, and he fell backwards in alarm.

He quivered with fear, and stepped forward, meaning to pick it up and damage it in some way, but he couldn't. This dragon had done nothing to him, it hadn't even contributed to the war raging around them. It was a lonely orphan… like him.

He held out his hand awkwardly and rubbed its hard, diamond scales. It let out a delighted caw and nuzzled his hand.

Eragon laughed and scooped the dragon into his arms. This startled it though, and it flailed its little talons around, scratching Eragon all over his arms.

He didn't drop it though, for he felt something for this little creature, he felt that it was a symbol of hope… perhaps it _was _the elves' and dragons' only hope.

He let the dragon perch on his shoulder, and traipsed through the undergrowth to show Kassia his discovery.

** * *

Kassia hummed to herself as she watched the sun on its journey through the sky. There was something about the air today… something fresh, pure and hopeful. She watched the silhouettes of birds as they soared in front of the sun, and she closed her eyes peacefully.

However, her quiet time was disturbed when a loud chirping echoed around the forest. She scowled and covered her ears, but it got louder and louder. As the source of the sound neared her, she heard a voice, a voice that sounded rather a lot like Eragon's.

"-but I don't suppose you knew your parents did you? I did… anyway, I knew dragons were smart! You can really understand me, can't you?" Every sentence was punctuated with a chirp, as if whatever was with him was agreeing with him.

She stood just as Eragon appeared through the trees, and she gave a startled cry at the sight of his companion.

A fragile, spotless, white dragon was seated companionably on his shoulder, and it seemed as though the two were chatting. Eragon would say something, and the dragon would chirp in agreement.

"Kassia look!" Eragon waved at her and pointed at the dragon.

"I _had_ noticed." She muttered, stalking over to him.

The dragon turned its golden eyes to her and cawed softly. It flicked its wings back, revealing more scales on its back, that sparkled in the sun like snow.

"I called him Bid'Daum, it was a name I read in a book once." Eragon seemed delighted, and he petted the creature lovingly. "He's brilliant Kassia! And so intelligent! I feel like I can tell him anything. Touch him, go on!"

Kassia retched as the creature looked at her again, and she found herself shrieking.

"Get that thing away from me, Eragon! It's a monster! Its kin killed _our_ kin!" She ran to the trees, where she picked up a handful of rocks. "Drop it! I have to kill it!"

Eragon looked shocked until she picked up the stones, when he frowned deeply at her and shielded the dragon with his arms.

"I won't drop it." He stated firmly, not removing his gaze from hers.

She was fuming. "What could you possibly achieve by keeping it?" She demanded.

"It is hope." He said simply.

Kassia exploded with rage. "Hope? _Hope_? Hope for what? _Death_? If you don't kill that foul thing right away, I'll leave and fight alone." She stamped her foot angrily.

Eragon stood calmly, still holding Bid'Daum. "Then fight alone, Kassia." He said softly.

Kassia's eyes widened. "You… you would choose one of those putrid_ monsters_ over one of your own kind?" She shouted.

"You don't know what you're talking about." He said, and as she was about to snap back at him he added, "Bid is my friend now, he can help end the war. You're too obsessed with revenge to understand that."

"You're a treacherous oath breaker! You shouldn't even be called an elf! I hope that dragon tears out your insides!" He was surprised to see that she had tears in her eyes, but before he could comment on them she charged away.

"She'll be back." Eragon told Bid'Daum, although he didn't even believe it himself… and was he just imagining that dubious look that the dragon shot at him?


	5. Chapter 5

**Crazed**

Bid'Daum grew quickly, but no matter how big he became, he would not leave Eragon. The bond between the two grew stronger, and they talked for hours, Eragon telling the dragon everything and the dragon occasionally nodding. They had established a way of speaking to one another, if Eragon ever needed to ask his large friend a question, Bid'Daum would always find a way of answering him.

Bid'Daum was around two times the size of a horse, with an enormous wingspan that was nearly twice as long as his whole body, from nose to tail. His whip-like tail was long enough to curl around Eragon four times, and his claws could, and quite often did, cleave a huge area of dirt clean off the ground.

Eragon sat, hugging his knees, and leaning against Bid'Daum's strong side. "I don't know what we'll do, Bid, but we have to stop this war."

Bid'Daum made a series of growls and snarls. Eragon had learnt the basics of the language from his friend, and he heard the words; fly, tell and dragons.

"Of course." Eragon nodded. "I'm just worried about how we will convince them."

They sat in a brooding silence, where the only sounds were the chirping of the birds, and Bid'Daum's loud, heavy breathing.

"Kassia… not…" Eragon heard him say, he couldn't understand the last word, but he guessed that he had said; Kassia has not returned.

"I know." Eragon patted Bid'Daum's neck affectionately. "The grief ruined her mind." He said sadly.

Bid'Daum rested his head on his claws and stared thoughtfully at Eragon through his huge, golden eyes. "She is near." He said.

Kassia had dragged herself around the clearing for months; she had built a shelter in the trees, a little makeshift tree house with a rope-ladder leading into a crude hole in the wood. She had also discovered the dragon nesting area that she and Eragon had set out to find in the first place, though every time she peered at it from her hiding place in the bushes she felt completely hopeless.

She was currently planning her attack. She had watched them all of the time from a safe distance, as they soared around, tended to their young, and occasionally flew away from the ridge in battle formation.

She had decided that it would be best to sneak up to a nest at night, and crush the dragon eggs inside. Then she would plan her next attack. She would attack them subtly each night, and perhaps even destroy all of their eggs. Less eggs meant less of the foul adults.

_I will kill them._ She thought, glaring at the dragons with wild, red eyes. _The cowards will run in fear from me! _She ran a hand through her scraggly, grime, covered hair and laughed manically.

Her appearance had changed dramatically over the months since she had left Eragon. Her nails were thick and yellow, so were her teeth, and her eyes had taken on a crazed, hungry look.

She waited, crouched obsessively in a bush dripping with bright red fruits, until the stars appeared over her, like little diamonds sown into a black blanket, and then she crept towards a dragon-nest. Her limbs were stiff after keeping still so long, and she stumbled twice, so she walked in a small circle for several minutes until her joints were accustomed to moving again. Then she returned to her mission.

She slunk past dragons of all different colours and sizes, flinching when one would stretch in their sleep. They looked like great mounds of scales, all clumped together in breathtakingly beautiful colours. Some dragons had their wings stretched out at their sides, and before she could help herself Kassia touched the beautiful, thin membrane of the wing. It was so stunning, and despite hating them she relished the soft feel of it as it brushed her fingertip.

Once a young dragon blinked and opened its large ruby eyes as she tiptoed past, and she was forced to duck behind a massive purple dragon to avoid being seen. The dragon went to sleep again, though, and she continued on shakily. She was surprised at how heavily they were sleeping. _Must be tired from slaughtering elves all day. _She thought bitterly.

She reached a nest after stepping over the mother-dragon's tail, and all of the caution she had entered with washed out of her. She picked up two bright, dizzyingly beautiful eggs, and threw them with all her might at a rock.

They shattered loudly, breaking into a thousand pieces and killing the dragons within. At the sounds of cracking eggshells, most of the dragons stirred and began to raise their heads, but she jumped on the rest of the nest and sprinted away.

The mother of the nest of eggs howled in agony and thrashed her tail about, waking more dragons with her pained cry.

The green mother-dragon fixed her horrified eyes on Kassia, and she immediately rose into the air, zooming after her with two great sweeps of her wings. Kassia would certainly have died had she not ducked behind a tree just as a jet of flame shot at her. The tree sizzled and danced with the fire until it was nothing but a charred stump, but at that time Kassia was far away in the middle of the forest, and the mother dragon was keening in agony.

Kassia raced through the forest at a pace even she found unbelievable, and her feet pounded silently on the foliage until they barely seemed to touch the ground. She slowed down only when she heard growls grating through the natural sounds of the forest. They sounded like dragon growls.

She took one lengthy stride forward and peered through some trees in the direction of the noises. What she saw only made her bloodlust and anger stronger.

Inside the clearing that Kassia had left months before, Eragon and the white dragon were sitting companionably together. Eragon was sitting with his back against the slab-hard scales of the dragon, and the dragon's neck was resting on the floor, watching the elf adoringly. To Kassia, it was the most vile scene she had ever witnessed.

She clenched her hands into fists, checked that the dagger she had found in Osilon was still hanging from her belt, and shoved herself through the trees towards them.


	6. Chapter 6

Fight of friends

Eragon narrowed his eyes as he heard bushes rustling beyond the clearing, and he hastily jumped to his feet as a wilder, fiercer, yet still familiar Kassia stepped through the trees.

"Kassia!" He exclaimed.

Kassia shot a disgusted glance at Bid'Daum, and impulsively glanced down at the dagger she clutched in her hand. Eragon's eyes were drawn to the dagger too, and he took a step back in disbelief. Bid'Daum growled a warning, sensing the fear that throbbed out of Eragon.

"I won't hurt you, Eragon." Kassia hissed through her rotting teeth. "I just need that monster to die."

Eragon scrutinised her warily, noting that she seemed very tired, as if she had just run very far. "You'll kill me before you can get to him." He snarled.

Bid'Daum roared and unfurled his wings abruptly. With one wing he covered Eragon protectively, and with the other he steadied himself. He arched his neck until it was taut and the muscles were bulging through his scales, and he hissed loudly, like a snake.

"Look at that." Kassia said mockingly. "The beast seems to like you, Eragon, do you think that's because you're a traitor and don't deserve to be called an elf?"

Eragon's hands scrabbled at his belt, where he kept the knife that he had carried since he was six years old. He unsheathed it and held it threateningly before him. "I don't want to fight you, Kassia, but I will if provoked."

Bid'Daum made a crooning in his throat, and Eragon translated it as, 'so will I.'

Kassia narrowed her eyes. "You become more like a dragon each time I see you."

Eragon ignored the comment. "Will you fight? Or will you do the better thing and walk away?"

Kassia laughed, took two steps forward, and spat at his feet. "I fear neither you, nor your dragon."

A warm feeling spread through Eragon at those words. _Your dragon. _Bid'Daum was _his _dragon, he glanced at the great, white bulk beside him and knew that nothing could tear them apart.

Kassia delayed no longer at this show of pride. She sprang forward, brandishing the dagger expertly and an anguished cry tore from her half-open mouth.

Eragon was taken by surprise, but Bid'Daum saved him from almost certain death. He threw himself before Eragon, so that the dagger bounced off his diamond-hard scales. Kassia cursed and slashed the dagger at Bid'Daum's neck, urging an angry cry to emerge from the dragon's throat. He reached up one of his talons and clawed at her, tearing this way and that blindly, and lashing his tail at her as accurately as he could.

Kassia jumped back, tenderly prodding the long gashes over her arm and side. "You oathbreaker!" She cried, hurling herself at Eragon, dodging Bid'Daum's huge head when it snapped at her.

Eragon parried the blow she thrust at him roughly and danced to her side, waving his dagger about, parrying, and slashing when Kassia was unprotected. Had Kassia been at full strength she would have beaten him far sooner, but the fight dragged on. Eragon grew weary, and his moves became sluggish.

Kassia's time came when Eragon reached up to parry a blow, and she kicked him hard in the stomach.

Bid'Daum roared in fury, but he couldn't reach the fallen Eragon, for Kassia, in a flash, held her dagger to his throat, gasping for breath.

"That beast of yours moves, and I'll carve a nice, deep groove in your neck." She purred menacingly.

Eragon swallowed hard despite the dagger pressed against his neck, and shouted, "It's all right Bid, I won't die."

Bid'Daum snorted and Eragon heard, 'I wouldn't let you die anyway.'

"What did he say?" Kassia demanded. "I know you can understand him, what did he say?"

"I…" Eragon paused, the effort of speaking was arduous. He felt utterly sick at the thought of the cool blade pressed against his throat, and his eyes rolled as his vision swam sickeningly.

Kassia took his silence to mean that he would not tell her, and she pushed the dagger harder against his neck. "Tell me." She snarled.

"I can't…" Eragon's chest heaved. He felt warm blood dripping from his neck, and was aware of a sharp pain across his throat. He began to gasp and gurgle in fear, his eyes darting around in search of help.

"What did he say, dammit?" In her frustration, Kassia dropped the knife and hit him hard on the head with a log beside her.

Eragon lay, dazed, and Kassia pressed the dagger against his windpipe once more. His vision blurred into a spray of dancing colour, and his head throbbed agonizingly. The last thing he heard before unconsciousness was Bid'Daum's roar of angry protest.

* * * *

The first thing Eragon saw when he wearily cracked open his eyes were the countless branches of trees above him. The only light was a dull green haze that filtered through the layers of leaves and flickered in patches on the ground.

He groaned and pulled himself to a sitting position. He was under a blanket of green trees, birds twittered above him, and Kassia sat, her red eyes glancing everywhere, on a tree stump nearby.

"Awake are you now?" Kassia drawled. "You looked so peaceful when you were sleeping." She laughed mockingly.

Eragon blushed. He realised that his feet hurt when he tried to move, and he saw that they were bound tightly with a thick rope. He wriggled desperately, hoping he could slip out of them to at least stop this humiliation.

Kassia noticed his glance and sniggered. "Couldn't have you crawling back to your dragon, could I?"

"Why are you keeping me tied up?" Eragon protested. "And where did you get rope from?"

"I'm keeping you because you're a traitor and you will undoubtedly help the dragons destroy your people." Kassia said. "And as for the rope, well, I'm never truly unprepared."

Eragon sighed. "Where is Bid'Daum?"

"You mean that beast of yours? He's probably sulking around, waiting for you to run to him. When I knocked you out he was terribly angry, but a few threats to kill you and he was tame as a kitten." She grinned malevolently.

Eragon shuddered at the thought of the knife against his neck while he was unconscious. "I'll fight you again. If I win, you set me free."

Kassia laughed in his face. "I don't think so, Dragon Rider."

"Dragon Rider?"

"Made it up myself, I figured that you ride the beast, and he's yours now, so you're a Dragon Rider. That's the name I'll announce when I execute you."

"Execute me?" Eragon cried, outraged. "You're crazy Kassia! What's happened to you?"

Kassia frowned and looked away for a while, watching the hazy light flicker in the foliage. He wondered what made her do this, when he heard the dragon roar behind them.

She raced over to him and untied his feet, then she pressed the dagger back to his neck. "Follow me," She barked. "And I won't cut your throat."

Eragon followed reluctantly, stumbling through the forest after her. He tripped clumsily and his ankles throbbed. Kassia had taken his shoes and his feet had started to bleed, but when he tried to tend to them, Kassia waved the dagger at him. They continued on, Eragon almost crying out in pain, and Kassia still frowning.

They ended their painful journey when they arrived at a makeshift house in the trees, and Kassia pushed him up the ladder and into the building. Entering through a crude, wooden doorway, Eragon scrutinised the room. Kassia's leather boots were leaning against one corner, there were several clay pots littering the room, and a mound of pelts sat in one corner.

When he saw the pelts, he retched. "Kassia, they're… animal pelts!"

Kassia nodded, somewhat gravely. "I'll do what I have to to survive, even if it means killing a few worthless animals."

"But we're elves!" Eragon protested, averting his eyes from the pelts and shuddering in disgust.

Kassia would say no more, she peered out of a hole in the wood suspiciously after pushing him onto the floor and tying his feet back up. Her eyes flicked from the entrance to the hole, watching the forest around them obsessively.

"So what are you going to do with me now?" Eragon asked, trying his best to sound composed. He wanted to cry, to scream into the skies, wishing more than anything else that he could at least see Bid'Daum again.

Kassia glanced at him only briefly, before turning back to the spy hole. "I will take you to the dragon camp, and let the creatures you love devour you." She replied calmly. "Tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

**Inner peace**

Eragon sat in the silence of the tree house alone. Kassia had run off at one point, when she had realised that there was no food left. He picked at the ropes around his feet wretchedly, cursing when his fingers began to burn as if fire was eating at them.

The sun was sinking into the trees, bringing every ray of light with it, like a tornado, sucking everything into it. It gradually disappeared, but Eragon's eyes went with it, pleading with it to stay and keep him safe.

It seemed as though everything had gone when the sun left, all that he could sense around him were the wooden boards under him, and the soft whispering of wind-caressed trees, the rest was blackness and silent.

Whenever a flash of white would pierce the darkness, Eragon would raise his head so abruptly that his head would hit the wood behind him with a painful 'thwak', but no white dragon stepped from the shadows.

As he was falling into an uneasy sleep, the crunch of footsteps on branches woke him. Kassia climbed into the hut and nodded grimly to him.

"I'm sorry to have to do this." She said in a barely audible whisper. "But traitors should not be allowed to live."

"I have done nothing!" He hissed back at her. He was not sure why they were whispering, but he was more than happy to do so at this time of night.

"Raising a dragon is nothing?" She shook her head as she unbound his feet. "I'm sorry Eragon, I wish I didn't have to."

"What's making you do it then?" Eragon's voice became mocking and harsh, yet still he whispered.

She looked into his eyes then, and he saw it, that unmistakeable glimmer of fear, obliterating all else in her mind. That was when he realised she believed that what she was doing was right. Before, he thought no one could possibly think it was right, but not anymore.

She wanted to ensure that no one suffered like she had, she was afraid for the other elves; she was doing it for their sake. But so was he, and he knew his way was more likely to work, and it wouldn't take all of the lives that her method would.

"I fear for their safety." She said sorrowfully, knowing that he would know who she meant.

"I want to help them too! Kassia, I know it must be hard to trust dragons, but I managed it! I was even worse off than you!"

"In what way?" She tilted her head to one side and watched him curiously.

"I… was responsible for my parents' death."

Kassia stopped untying him and knelt at his side. "Tell me." She whispered.

Eragon trembled, the sadness he had been concealing washed over him, but he strived to control it, shoving it back to the corners of his mind.

It was hard, like pushing a giant wave, but he managed it. "My mother, father and I were in the forest, searching for mushrooms. My father was a rather eccentric mushroom collector, you see, and we used to do it every week.

"We sat beneath a tree and ate peacefully, talking about our day; that was when I got angry. My mother had decided that we should leave Osilon so my father could find other mushrooms throughout Du Weldenvarden, but I didn't want to. I ran off, and hid behind a tree.

"They called out to me, saying that if I didn't come back right away, they would go back to the city and I would have to walk back alone. I didn't mind going home alone, and I knew that if I let them find me my father would make us wander around for hours more. I stayed, but oh how I wish I had run to them! They went home, and five minutes later, I heard screams and saw dragons above me. I searched for them, but they were dead. If I had not run away, they would still be here."

Kassia listened intently, her eyes burning with curiosity, making her look like a little child. When he had finished, she shook herself. "It's not your fault." She said. "Things happen for a reason."

With that she stared at the floor balefully for a moment, and when she next looked up she had a determined frown etched across her featuers, and she set to work untying him.

He fiercely wiped the tears from his eyes and stood when she told him to, following her out after massaging his aching ankles.

"Please, Kassia!" He begged, stumbling clumsily after her. "You don't have to do this! I will help you end the war."

She whipped around, her eyes furious, holding her dagger before her. "You don't get it!" she shouted. "It's for me too! I am so tormented, the thought of your dragon lying dead is he only thing keeping me sane!" She started to cry softly. "I need inner peace, the only way to escape is to die."

Eragon stepped forward, he opened his mouth to speak.

"I don't want to die!" Kassia sobbed.

"I wasn't about to suggest it. But you won't kill my dragon." His hands were clenched into fists.

"Your dragon." Kassia muttered under her breath. She held the dagger at his back and they continued onwards, blundering through the dark, guided by Kassia's memory.

A sparkle in front of them caused Kassia to stop and stiffen, she held his arm and pressed a hand against his mouth. It appeared again, a green glimmer, then a blue, and soon every colour had flashed before them.

He leaned forward, trying to understand what the strange lights were. After a while, his eyes understood it; a fire flickering behind a nest of dragon eggs.

It was only then that he realised that there were dragons all around. Huge chests heaved and fell, and loud snores sliced through the quiet of the forest like a knife through paper.

Kassia took a soft step forward and Eragon fixed his terrified eyes on her. She wept silently as she tied a rope back around his ankles.

"I'm so sorry. So sorry…" She sobbed.

He reached a shaking hand to her arm as she crept away, begging her with his eyes to untie him, but she pulled away, shaking her head mournfully.

Just when he thought she would walk away without waking the dragons, a rock hurtled through the night and hit the dragon nearest to Eragon.

The creature woke with a roar, thrashing his body about in search of his attacker. As all of the other dragons shook themselves awake, he thought he heard loud, heaving cries and careless footsteps, but when the dragons surrounded him, he forgot the sounds in the terrible, terrible fear.


	8. Chapter 8

Eragon inched backwards until his back scraped a rocky wall, the dragons surrounded him, sleepily shaking their heads. They shuffled their wings and scratched their formidable talons against the rocky floor. Scales glittered in the moonlight, but now Eragon found it difficult appreciating their beauty.

He wondered why they were not attacking, snapping his head about anxiously, when he saw a commotion at the edge of the dragon crowd.

Soon, dragons of all colours had turned to stare, as a pure white dragon rushed toward the human. He was greeted by angry growls, for no other dragon had seen this intruder before, and he smelt like an elf.

An amethyst coloured dragon charged forward and confronted Bid'Daum with a series of growls and clicks.

Eragon translated it mentally as; 'who are you? Why do you come to the elf's aid?'

'He has done nothing to you, allow me to… him with me…' Bid'Daum replied, using some words that Eragon could not understand.

A ripple of excitement ran through the dragons then, and some turned to him, the smell of their hot, putrid breath tickling his neck and face.

"Yes, please, let him take me!" Eragon added, forgetting that the dragons could not understand him.

A hatchling stumbled out of the dragon crowd and fell onto Eragon's legs, it let out an annoyed squeak and scrabbled around with its claws. The older dragons hissed, and many came forward to help the youngster, but Eragon got there first.

He gently untwined the claws from his pants, and gave the tiny dragon a gentle push back into the crowd, just as he would have done with Bid'Daum when he was a hatchling. Bid'Daum… oh how glad he was to see that dragon, so much smaller and far more innocent than the others, but with much more bravery etched onto his slender white face.

The elder purple dragon snorted. 'Why… want the elf? They are… creatures and would kill you, were they in larger…'

Bid'Daum turned to Eragon and nodded gently, as if reassuring him. He arched his neck gracefully, like a scaled swan, and Eragon's heart fluttered adoringly at the sight of his magnificent friend.

'The elf and I plan to… the war and help you.'

'Elf! Help? We should… now and kill him before us!' The purple dragon bellowed with fury.

Thoughts buzzed about Eragon's head; Bid'Daum couldn't convince them on his own… they could always run away, but something told him that the dragons would be invaluable allies.

He bowed low to the purple dragon as a sign of inferiority. The dragon regarded him curiously for a while, before taking a loud, heavy step forward.

'You would abandon your own… to help us?' He asked doubtfully.

Eragon shot a pleading look at Bid'Daum, and the little white dragon understood right away. 'Yes. He wants to help the dragons… he raised me, the… of the dragons is with him. But he is not abandoning the elves, we will help… all.'

'I want no peace with those…!' The purple dragon hissed, glancing disgustedly at Eragon.

'You need not… if you wish, we will only stop the fighting… not bring you together.' Bid'Daum said. He stared at the Purple dragon's unreadable expression for some time, and then the older dragon nodded.

'We all want to stop fighting.' He said. 'The elf may stay among our… and we will decide what to do.'

The crowd of dragons dispersed, grumbling, and Eragon ran to Bid'Daum, wrapping his arms around his dragon's neck. The hard, concrete feel of his scales was better than the feel of an animal's fur to him.

"You should teach the dragons some of my language." Eragon muttered. "It will make decisions easier."

Bid'Daum huffed and said, 'I don't even understand everything anyway!' But he agreed to do as _his_ elf had requested. He snapped at the ropes around Eragon's feet enthusiastically until he was free.

"Kassia ended up doing us a favour then, Bid." Eragon chuckled, craning his neck to peer at the spot where the lone elf had disappeared.

'What… we do about her?' Bid'Daum asked, following his gaze.

Eragon cast his eyes to the ground. "We'll leave her. She wont do any more harm to us."

* * * *

In the little hut nearby, Kassia sat, hugging her knees and crying silently. Every minute or so a sob would shake her all over, and at times she would fall sideways due to the impact. She was alone, the only thing driving her onwards was vengeance, the wish for it that had poisoned her mind and driven her crazy.

"Sorry Eragon." She said again, wiping the tears from her eyes. She rocked back and forth, cradling the fairth she still kept of her mother. "You didn't understand anyway… no one does… no one…"

She let out a piercing wail, wishing to fall to the ground and die, painlessly. But she knew that wouldn't happen. Death couldn't, _wouldn't_ ,come until she had destroyed the dragons.

She listened to the night air, listening for it; that telltale scream of agony as Eragon was ripped apart… a sound she dreaded.

It didn't come, and she sat there, growing colder and colder, and more and more weary. There came a time when she flopped sideways and went to sleep for several minutes, but each time she slept she would wake up and listen again.

She stood up abruptly, silently padding to the door of the shelter. She peered out, tasting the air with her tongue, sniffing the breeze. The air smelt of fear and anger to her, and she shuddered. The time for vengeance had come.

* * *

Eragon woke in the early hours of morning. He was snuggled warmly against Bid'Daum, and he thought he heard the snapping of a fire inside. He smiled at the thought; his dragon being able to spit deadly flame. The pair would put it to good use, ending the war.

He stood up, stretched and wandered about. Many of the dragons were awake, and they stared at him as he passed, some with disgust, some with blatant curiosity. He saw some of them sleepily breaking paths through the trees, probably to hunt, and he saw them going about their daily routines, this time without the fighting.

A young emerald dragon, about the size of a small pony, lumbered ungracefully towards him. It stood watching him for a moment, trying to be subtle and pretending it was very interested in a rock on the ground. Then it staggered awkwardly forwards.

'You bring white dragon?' It asked.

Eragon tried to mimic the dragon sound for affirmative, but his elf throat wouldn't do it, and the dragon ended up laughing outright at him.

'Yes? We all think he… special.' The dragon bared his teeth in a dragon-grin. 'Only other white dragon we know is…' He made a strange choking noise. 'White dragons bring peace, as he did. Yours must… too.'

Eragon didn't try to answer; he nodded with a calm smile etched onto his face. Of course Bid'Daum would bring peace, he had known it from the moment he first set eyes on the cat-sized hatchling.

The dragon disappeared with a flick of his tail, and Eragon turned to stroll in the other direction.

In the direction of Kassia's hut a figure ducked out of sight, and Eragon would have bet one of Bid'Daum's precious scales that that figure was Kassia.

* * * *

Kassia observed it all. The conversation with the green dragon, the way he walked around the monsters so calmly.

So it had all been a trick. A nasty, scornful trick to make the poor little orphaned elf feel even more wretched. He had been working with them all of the time, he had been faking the fear when she had left him.

She felt so angry, Eragon was probably laughing at her right know! Oh, what a fool she had been! But she wouldn't fall for it again. Next time they met, she would kill them both.

No, she corrected herself. She would kill them _all._

She had thought she would see Eragon torn into pieces on the ground, but what had really happened was worse. She had been _betrayed._ And to think that she had trusted him! They could have been friends… if there wasn't the issue of her trying to kill him.

She clutched a tree trunk, trying to control her anger. The rashness that had made her leave the hut last night had gone from her, and she knew that to truly punish them all, she would have to plan very carefully.

She quietly crept away, sparing fleeting glances over her shoulder at Eragon, who was now standing, stock still, and watching the trees above her with the white dragon nattering on beside him. She snickered.

* * * *

'Eragon?' Bid'Daum emerged from the cave they had spent the night in, and he sat at Eragon's side companionably. He curled his tail around himself, and stretched it around Eragon's slight form too.

"I thought I saw Kassia…" Eragon shook his head. "It probably wasn't her." He laid a hand affectionately on Bid'Daum's flank.

Bid'Daum dipped his head in agreement. 'We should think positively.'

Eragon smiled; he loved the way Bid'Daum spoke clearly for him, unlike the other dragons.

'I will teach them your tongue.' Bid'Daum said.

Eragon stared at him; it was as if he had read his mind. His smile turned to a grin; they just knew each other very well.

Bid'Daum was now enormous in Eragon's eyes, although not as large as the other dragons. His scales grew shinier and shinier every day, and now they twinkled all over his immense body, like clear, white diamonds.

Bid'Daum tousled his hair with his hot breath, and he wandered away, unable to hide the wonder in his eyes at the sight of his own kind.

Eragon sighed and strolled out to the trees where he had seen the figure; he had to be sure. He followed a path of crushed foliage, his hopes dwindling, and Kassia appeared before him. She was retreating into the trees, but when his foot crunched on a twig she spun around.

"Kassia." He said in a dangerously low tone.

Kassia tossed back her hair stubbornly. "I knew it." She said, hiding any traces of anger from her face. "I knew you were working for them all along."

Eragon sighed and ran a hand wearily over his face. "I can't convince you otherwise, so believe what you will."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do!" Kassia snapped. "We're going to have to do something about this; every time we meet I end up knocking you out." She blinked with mock innocence.

Eragon stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "I won't let you this time."

"Only because you need the dragons to fight your battles for you, and they're right there." She nodded her head at the dragon camp behind him. "No, I won't take you this time. I need you all together for the final assault, so you can all die together. Aren't I kind?" She laughed and ran away, and the trees swallowed her up as if she had never been there.

Eragon cursed and retreated a few steps back, but a new sound reached his ears, and he stopped.

It was the sound of whispering, in his language, and the occasional crunch of a branch underfoot.

He peered through the trees.

An Elvin army was marching towards them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Success**

Eragon stumbled backwards, trying his best to make no sound. He darted back into some bushes, treading carefully, and saw then all marching silently with their elegant bows slung over their backs and slender swords at their belts. He shuddered at the thought of the deadly metal meeting dragon scales.

He whipped around and sprinted into the centre of the dragon-camp, hissing at every dragon he passed to take to the air. He tripped and staggered, running as fast as he dared, almost falling onto his face several times.

Many of the dragons listened to him and drifted off gracefully, beating their wings methodically as they rose out of sight. They did not question him, but frowned and shuffled their wings suspiciously. Some did not believe him, and they growled and flicked their tongues at him when he approached.

He rushed over to Bid'Daum, who was having a conversation about flying with a honey-yellow dragon. Her bright yellow wings hung at her side, and her neck arched gracefully, bringing her slender head closer to Bid'Daum.

"Bid!" Eragon cried, running to his side. Bid'Daum lurched around, his eyes whirling in anger and frustration.

'What… it?' He asked urgently.

"Army of elves." Eragon gasped. "Get everyone to fly away."

The yellow dragon listened politely as Bid'Daum told her to warn everyone she saw, then she unfurled her great wings and, with one great stroke, she was airborne.

The skies were a flurry of activity, with older dragons ensuring that youngsters were safely clinging to their spikes, or flying along beside them. Mothers scooped up eggs in their claws, and some lugged animal carcasses into the air with them.

Bid'Daum headed straight for the main cave, where the amethyst dragon would undoubtedly be, but inside, they found not only him, but an enormous white dragon that had probably lived for millennia.

The dragon's claws were all the size of Bid'Daum's head, and his massive body was hunched inside the mountain as though it had been carved from the rock. He lowered his great marble head to the ground and watched them through an enormous sparkling eye.

Bid'Daum bowed, and Eragon did the same, although he had to place a hand on Bid'Daum's flank in order to steady himself. The sight of the great dragon was unnerving, and he couldn't help but be wary of the colossal creature.

The white dragon stretched his neck out to Bid'Daum in a friendly manner. 'I thought I was the… white.' He said thoughtfully. 'He is indeed destined for…' He then swivelled his great neck to face Eragon, and, to his surprise, he dipped his head with respect. 'You are destined for greatness with him.'

Eragon couldn't answer in a tongue that the dragon would understand, so he merely nodded.

The giant white dragon made a rasping dragon-laugh in his throat. 'I am one of the few dragons that understands the Elvin tongue.' He said.

Eragon was shocked for seconds, before he straightened his face and said, "Thank you, Lord, but it seems we must go. An army of elves is heading this way, they are mere minutes away from us now."

The white dragon closed his eyes wearily and heaved his great bulk into a standing position. 'Then I suppose we must go. I assume the others have been told to leave for the mountains beyond? It will be a long journey, but at least we will be safe there, with no need to fight.'

Bid'Daum nodded. 'Yes, Lord.'

The amethyst dragon had stayed beside the white dragon with what seemed like awe engraved onto his face, but now he deftly jumped to his feet and dashed to the much bigger dragon's aid, for the white dragon could hardly manage to walk.

He noticed Bid'Daum's worried glance. 'Not to worry.' He said gently. 'I am better in the air, as all dragons are.'

Bid'Daum seemed satisfied with this, and he loped along ungracefully beside Eragon, who eventually clambered onto his back when they emerged from the cave.

There were only three dragons left in the enormous camp, and each of them were hardy, fierce-looking specimens.

The white dragon beckoned one of them over with one of his razor-sharp talons. 'Search the surrounding areas and caves and tell… you see to head for Pinnacle Mountain.'

The dragon bowed and led the other two away, and the amethyst dragon surged into the air, followed by Eragon on Bid'Daum.

The white dragon was still unfolding his immense wings, and when they were fully stretched he could have covered the whole clearing with them.

He took a while to take off, shifting his massive weight until he was balanced, and then leaping into the skies with a push from his muscular hind-legs. He rocketed up further than the others, and soared gracefully off after the smaller dragons.

Just as the dust from his take off cleared gradually, Bid'Daum peered down to see an army of elves standing in utter confusion underneath them, and Eragon laughed gleefully. They were shifting their weapons and checking caves, and shouts of anger and annoyance could be heard echoing eerily through the empty clearing.

Before the elves could look up, Bid'Daum followed the other dragons in a steep glide; heading for a cluster of pointed mountains on the very border of Ellesmere.

Eragon had never been so far from home.

* * *

Eragon and Bid'Daum settled with the dragons in a series of caves high in the mountains. Meat would come to them every day, and before long they found themselves enjoying life there immensely.

There were evenings when the dragons would all gather together and tell stories of their childhoods; a very important time for them. When Eragon and Bid'Daum told theirs, the dragons would lean in to listen intently, and many would rustle their wings uncomfortably when he mentioned Kassia.

'We met her too.' The white dragon sighed. 'She smashed a nest of our precious eggs; the others wish for her blood.'

Eragon got better and better at the dragon language, and many dragons joined together to learn his. He got to know these, and found their company as pleasant as any elf's. It was there that he discovered how wrong the elves were about the dragons. They were not stupid beasts, they were as intelligent as any other creature.

There were many dragons that hated him and wanted him dead, but whenever they snarled or glared at him disgustedly, the white dragon would put them in their place.

The blissful time at Pinnacle Mountain ended one evening, when Eragon stood, watching the sunset, on the ledge of his and Bid'Daum's cave.

There were so many caves around Pinnacle Mountain, and almost every dragon family had their own. The only way to reach each one was by dragon-back, as they all pocketed the mountain face.

Eragon sighed happily and inhaled deeply as red light washed over the mountains around them, making the snow glitter a dazzling-red colour.

Birds swooped and dove around the peaks, cawing softly to one another. Just as Eragon was dropping off, waiting for Bid'Daum to return so they could huddle together by a fire in their cave, he did return, but not with the same peaceful expression as he usually did.

'Eragon,' he said. 'Elves have attacked the dragon settlements still left in Ellesmere, many are believed to be dead.'

He shook the tiny ice droplets from his hide and crawled over to his elf, who hung his head sorrowfully.

Eragon heard it; the keening from the dragons that meant the loss of one, or more, of their own kind. He shivered and stepped closer to Bid'Daum, pulling his tunic around him tightly. "What does this mean for us?" He asked.

Bid'Daum answered the death-call with a high-pitched howl that made the hackles on Eragon's back rise, before turning back to him. 'It means we may have to leave; we are the last hope for the dragons.'

"We have to somehow make peace between them all?" Eragon asked dubiously.

'Yes, they may feel different when they see our union. The white one is sending dragons out to all known dragons involved in the war, to spread the word of us.' The pride in his voice was unmistakeable.

"When do we leave?" He asked quietly.

'Tomorrow.' Bid'Daum nudged him affectionately with his nose, and they entered the cave together.

Morning brought many dragons to their cave, congratulating them and wishing them a fruitful journey. They bowed and chatted with Bid'Daum, and the sight of all of them made tears glisten in Eragon's eyes. He realised he did not want to go; the mountain was the only home he had had since his own burnt down.

The dragons brought gifts and stuffed the pair with food, and the straw mattress that Eragon slept in was stuffed with feathers for him, 'For when you return.' The dragons said.

He recoiled at this at first, but they assured him that the feathers had been found on the ground, so he had gratefully accepted.

The two of them watched the dragons hunt in the woods below for a while, and when they next peered towards the sky the sun was bright and high in the sky.

'We should go.' Bid'Daum growled softly.

Eragon agreed and mounted him slowly. They did not bid farewell to the other dragons, but merely zoomed away into the horizon; heading for a tiny Elvin settlement near Ceunon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Assana**

Bid'Daum hovered above the settlement, unsure of what to expect below the trees. The sight of the neatly arrayed tree houses brought pangs of fresh sadness over Eragon, and Bid'Daum looked down on them with interest, no doubt wondering why any creature would wish to live inside a tree, so far from the wonderful sky.

"We should just land!" Eragon shouted over the roar of the wind and the pounding of Bid'Daum's wings.

'They might attack!' Bid'Daum growled back.

He listened though, and brought his wings sweeping upwards so that he drifted down, snapping branches along the way.

They landed, and were instantly surrounded by elves, whose bows were drawn. They clearly thought it wasn't an outright attack, though, for it was rare for a lone dragon to approach an Elvin settlement, especially one with an elf on its back.

"We are friends!" Eragon cried in the ancient language, thrusting his arms up as if to ward off their arrows.

"Friends?" An elf frowned. "The dragons attacked us!"

"They want peace now! We've come to spread the word!" Eragon said in the ancient language again.

There were murmurs among the crowd of elves, and many disgusted glances were shot in the direction of Bid'Daum.

"Eragon!" An elf strode out of the crowd and stared up at him fearlessly. "I heard Ceunon had been attacked! I thought you were dead… but I see you've been up to something, have you?" Eragon recognised the elf as his uncle, who had moved from Ceunon mere years before.

Eragon smiled. "His name is Bid'Daum." He said, patting the slab-hard scales beneath him fondly.

Bid'Daum bowed his head. 'It pleases me to meet some of Eragon's kin.' He said, forgetting that the elves could not understand him.

"How did you train a dragon?" A fair-haired Elvin maid stepped out of the crowd and stood beside his uncle, she too seemed completely unafraid of Bid'Daum. She narrowed her bright eyes inquisitively, and her hand twitched as though she longed to touch the dragon's scales.

"I raised him, and we met other dragons, and convinced them to stop the war. They are weary and want no more fighting." Eragon couldn't help but stare at the girl; she was quite the most beautiful elf he had ever seen.

She blinked at him through long, prominent lashes and regarded him and his dragon curiously with her fiercely intelligent eyes. "He is completely at ease around elves? He will not attack elves other than you?" She asked, unable to hide the concern in her eyes.

"He is safe." Eragon assured her.

She stepped forward slowly, and patted Bid'Daum's scales. Bid'Daum made a pleased rumbling in his throat, which made her jump back slightly, but when Eragon just laughed she continued stroking the dragon's scales.

Her eyes lit up with sheer delight. "He's wonderful!" She crooned.

The others did not seem so impressed; they mumbled and hissed from behind her, and someone called out, "Assana! Get away from it!"

Assana turned slowly. "Father, I am not a child." She flicked her long, golden hair back and jutted her chin out defiantly. "I am of sixteen years now, and you must learn to trust my judgement!"

Eragon wanted to applaud, but the voice replied, "And what is your judgement?"

"He is safe." She said simply.

No one else ventured forward, and she scoffed. "You all want to end the war! Start by doing this, he hasn't bitten my hand off yet, has he?" She waved her hand at them as if to remind them that it was still there.

A few elves ventured forward, and before long even Assana's father was patting Bid'Daum, if somewhat reluctantly. Bid'Daum soon tired of the attention, but he stayed loyally beside Eragon and only rumbled off to hunt when Eragon shooed the elves away from his mighty friend.

The day passed quickly, and the inhabitants agreed to spread the word of the dragon's peace wish, although everyone knew that it would be easier for the other elves to see Bid'Daum for themselves.

They kindly let Eragon sleep in the schoolhouse, which had a small apartment above it. He slid open the wooden door carefully after thanking them all, and slipped inside.

Diagrams of plants and flowers covered the walls, and a great many real plants grew in pots hanging from the ceiling. There were few desks in the room, and it was a small building, as the village was small and there were not many children.

He made his way to the stairs, weaving in and out of the small, wooden chairs that were scattered around the room.

The room he had been given was small, with a low bed and some shelves holding yet more plants. A window hung wide open on the left wall, and Eragon tiptoed over to it.

The sky was darkening, and there were only a scant few elves left in the side street. A cluster of elves were whispering excitedly by one house, but Eragon chose to ignore them. He called Bid'Daum's name softly into the sky.

Bid'Daum tramped noisily from behind the house and grinned at him. 'That went very well.' He remarked.

Eragon nodded. "We'd better get used to doing this, Bid." He agreed, "It might not be so easy next time."

Bid'Daum shrugged his enormous white shoulders. 'That can matter when it comes.'

Eragon chuckled softly. "We can deal with it together, dear friend." He wanted to reach out and fondle Bid'Daum's snout, but the chill drove him back inside after saying goodnight to his dragon.

He huddled under the covers and stared at the ceiling for a while. Everywhere he looked the face of Assana grinned back at him, and he smiled.

Just as he was falling asleep, the face of Assana disappeared, and was replaced with a new face;

Kassia.

'_Eragon.' She whispered in his ear. 'I'm coming for you. There's no way you can escape. Wherever you fly on your dragon, wherever you run, I'll find you. _

_Her eyes were wide with insanity, and she wrapped leather clothes about herself, sniffing in the scent of the dead animals, and smiling._

She drew a shining dagger, sharper and shinier than the other. 'The old dagger enjoyed your flesh so much… I think this one would like to try!' She laughed maniacally and thrust the dagger at him.

He woke with cry of fright, and found that sweat was glistening on his forehead, and his hair was damp and sticky. He was swaddled in blankets, and he untangled himself from them and lay, breathing heavily, for several minutes.

From the bed he could see that the sun was already high in the sky, and that birds were twittering from treetops around him. Elves could be seen, silent, ghostly shapes, moving about in the bright sunlight, preparing food and talking in hushed voices.

He sighed and relaxed. It was good to be back inside a tree. The branches creaked welcomingly, and the wood seemed to swell and grow around him. He had never felt more full of life.

His relaxation was shattered by a knock at his door, and Assana entered. "Sorry." She mumbled when she saw he was still in bed. "We assumed you would be awake." She placed the tray of fruits she had been carrying on a table beside him.

"No need to apologise." He smiled warmly at her.

She flashed a brilliant smile back, a smile that made his heart hammer in his chest. He pulled the bed clothes tighter around himself, lest she see his heart pounding through his ribs.

"I expect you'll be leaving today." The disappointment in her voice was obvious.

"Yes, sorry." He cast his eyes down to the bare floorboards.

"_You _don't need to apologise either." She said with mock sincerity.

They laughed and he felt his heart return to normal. "I'll probably visit again, though, your village has been kind to us."

Assana blinked in confusion for a moment, but then the confusion faded, and her eyes twinkled with amusement. "Yes, we would like that, goodbye Eragon."

She spared him one last grin, before turning and walking proudly out of the door.

Even the way she walked was brilliant, the way she carried herself so proudly. Eragon didn't think anyone would be able to ruin her confidence. She seemed so strong-willed.

Bid'Daum's head appeared at the window. He watched Eragon for a moment. 'You like her.' He said finally.

Eragon blushed violently. "I do not! She's just a bit easy on the eyes, that's all!"

'Don't be angry with me.' Bid'Daum scolded. 'There's no shame in it. I liked the Karsa.'

"Who's Karsa?" Eragon asked.

'She's a yellow dragon.' Bid'Daum replied tartly. 'She's very nice, you know.'

Eragon couldn't help laughing. "It seems that we're in the same boat then, dear friend."

'Its not funny.' Bid'Daum chided him. 'She _is_ very nice.'

Eragon chuckled again and climbed out of bed. He dressed quickly, rammed his dagger into his belt, and made for the door into the schoolhouse.

He was embarrassed to see that there was a class going on, and he tiptoed past as quietly as he could, but that didn't stop the young elves from whispering excitedly.

Once outside, Bid'Daum went to his side faithfully, and he climbed the steep, white wall of scales to seat himself in the crude saddle that the dragons had helped him to make.

'Where now?' Bid'Daum asked, spreading his wings and trying not to whack any elves with them.

"Kirtan." Eragon answered.

He waved to the assembled elves politely, all the while scanning them for Assana. Whether she was just hidden in the crowd or not even there, he did not see her, and Bid'Daum surged into the air with him.

* * * *

**Thanks again to all you who are reviewing! I know this is getting a bit fast-paced, but it's going to be more fun when Eragon has established the riders. That's when I'm planning some good stuff. **


	11. Chapter 11

Meeting of power

Over the next year, Eragon and Bid'Daum travelled all over Du Weldenvarden, preaching on the undiscovered bond between elves and dragons. There were many towns and villages where the elves greeted the news delightedly, and there were those towns that were angry and tried to drive them away.

When they were driven away, the pair would wait in a nearby forest and approach again, and each time they were rejected they would try again, until the elves would hear them out.

They only had to fight twice, when two people were too stubborn to allow Bid'Daum into the town. When Eragon was the victor of both duels, and he did not kill the losers, the elves then respected him, and agreed that the war had to end.

The last village had been easy, for all of the elves had already heard of the two of them, and were in agreement before Eragon even had to open his mouth.

Now Bid'Daum was flying towards Ellesmere, where they would endeavour to take Queen Tarmunora to The White Dragon whose name Eragon still didn't know. At first glance Ellesmere looked just like any other part of the forest, but when you looked closely you could see the little windows in the trees, the unusual flowers and the silent figures drifting about like wraiths.

When they arrived over the city, the elves swarmed below them. Many were chanting happily, as the two had visited before, but there were groups of elves that didn't seem to be particularly happy. They whispered and crowded around the base of a large tree, shooting murderous glances their way.

Nonetheless, the white dragon tilted his body into a steep dive and landing neatly in a space that the elves had cleared for his immense body, which had now stopped growing so rapidly.

"You will not take our Queen!" An elf cried. He jabbed a spear at Bid'Daum, but it merely bounced off his scales, leaving not even a scratch.

Bid'Daum roared in fury, he pinned the elf to the ground and held a paw over him so his claws surrounded him like prison bars. He arched his large, wedge-shaped head down to look at the elf.

"Leave him please, Bid'Daum." Queen Tarmunora emerged from the crowd, flanked by thirty elves clad in shining green armour. "And Fargeth, leave Bid'Daum, he will take me to his Lord and that is the end of it. I trust the dragons, and want this war over. I expect you all to follow my decision." The Queen of elves was a slight, beautiful woman with pure silver hair, and she always wore bright emerald clothes and a headdress of peacock feathers.

Eragon bowed with Bid'Daum, but didn't dare dismount for fear of being attacked. "My Queen." He held out a hand and pulled her up as five Elvin bodyguards supported her legs.

One of them scrabbled up Bid'Daum's side and seated himself behind the Queen uneasily. "Be wary, Eragon, for I will fight to the death to save my Queen." He said.

Eragon nodded. "I understand."

There were jeers from the crowd and cries of fright as Bid'Daum rose into the air, but then the elves were replaced with clouds and they were quickly forgotten.

A gasp from Queen Tarmunora told him that she was either frightened or excited. He didn't think it would be wise for him to ask her, so he whispered to Bid'Daum to make the ride gentle.

They arrived at Pinnacle mountain on the day they were expected, and were greeted instantly by masses of dragons when they arrived on the biggest ledge. Eragon waved and smiled at them all, and Bid'Daum roared in the pure joy of seeing his kin again.

'Queen of elves, our leader will see you right away.' A dragon said, bowing grudgingly.

Eragon translated, and The Queen dismounted with the help of Bid'Daum, who stuck out his hind leg to help her down. Her bodyguard followed her into the main cave, with Bid'Daum and Eragon behind them. The massive white dragon was seated on a great stone platform inside.

He raised his neck from his paws when they entered, and the Elvin bodyguard gave a small shriek of fear.

'Greetings, Queen Tarmunora." He said clearly, and Eragon translated.

"Thank you, Lord of the dragons. May I have your name before we discuss how to stop any further wars from happening, as we can both agree that we have ended this one." She asked courteously.

The white dragon listened politely. 'You cannot hear, nor speak my name, I apologise. As for the war, we would indeed be wise to prevent further outbreaks, for two strong races such as our are bound to clash in the future.'

Queen Tarmunora listened as Eragon translated, and she nodded. "Indeed. Have you thought of anything?"

They discussed matters for a while, and The great white dragon finally said. 'I think this discussion has been long enough. We are all weary, and would benefit from sleep. Eragon and Bid'Daum have given me a sudden inspiration, but I must think on it. Perhaps we can discuss this idea of mine further tomorrow.' He bowed low to The Queen.

She bowed back, and walked proudly out of the cave. A small Orange dragon showed her the way to her accommodation.

Eragon climbed wearily back onto Bid'Daum once they were back on the ledge, and they flew off to the labyrinth of ledges where their own was situated.

* * * *

As the sun burned orange-red, Kassia scrambled up a hill, spraying rocks and pebbles in all directions. It had been a year since she had last seen Eragon, and still she was searching. It pained her to think of how the dragons had vanished without a trace, but she would find them again.

She reached the top and scanned the horizon. In the distance a human city rose up out of the barren lands, large and bustling, the only colours dreary and dull.

She was on the very edge of Du Weldenvarden, she could not even smell the pine needles and blossoming flowers anymore. But the dragons weren't here.

She lifted her head and let out a sad, piercing howl, more wolf than elf. A year of travelling and madness had changed her even more, and now a sort of animal instinct had replaced her common sense, which had left her long ago.

"Where are you Eragon?" She cried into the morning sky.

The noise reverberated off many rocks and small hills nearby, but no answer came. It made her feel less lonely, the sound of voices, for she had heard none for many years.

She slipped off the hill and ran back toward Du Weldenvarden; the very trees calling her home.

* * * *

Eragon yawned loudly, then blushed when everyone turned to look at him. He mumbled something about a late night, and went back to listening to The white dragon's plan. He and Bid'Daum had woken early to help translate again, and The Lord of dragons had formulated his plan.

'I know of an ancient tale, where a young Elvin girl fell deep in love with a Elvin male. The girl, Celeste, followed him for months, vowing to love him forever, but he ignored her, and mooned after another.  
'Celeste spent years watching him lovingly, until one day the boy was rejected so horribly, he decided to leave his love and search for another to make her jealous. He found Celeste, still as eager as before to love him, and he became her lover.  
'Celeste was no fool, she knew that he still loved the other girl, and decided to make him hers forever, even if she had to use magic. She called upon a powerful spell to bind the two together until death, making them so close that their minds and feelings were one, and only their bodies and souls were separate.'

'How did it end?' Bid'Daum asked.

'It turned out that the bond made him love Celeste fiercely, and the thought that he had been hers only to make another girl envious tore him apart. He killed himself days after bonding with Celeste, rather than know he had been cruel to her. They both died as a result of the bond they shared.' The white dragon was quiet for a while, as Eragon translated to Queen Tarmunora.

"You wish to use this spell on the elves and dragons?" She sounded doubtful.

'Yes. The bond will ensure that we will not fight again. Elves will bond with dragons when they hatch, and the pair will be partnered for life, one mind, two souls.' He sat back on his haunches and watched her for any signs of affirmative.

"I believe we can have it so that the dragon waits for the one suited to be its… partner before hatching." She said thoughtfully. "I think it is a brilliant plan, one that we shall endeavour to carry out. Though it will take a lot of elven mages."

'Do what you will to create this spell. We will lend you whatever you need.' Said the might white dragon. He shuffled his claws and blinked his scaly eyelid.

Eragon wanted to whoop with joy, but instead he rubbed Bid'Daum's scales affectionately. "Can Bid'Daum and I have this bond too? Even though he has already hatched?"

The queen nodded. "For you we can make an exception." She said. "I believe it is possible, though it may be difficult. So much magic… so many of us will be drained."

Eragon hugged Bid'Daum's neck and thanked her. The two important leaders discussed some more, and Eragon fondly patted his dragon's neck. One day he and Bid'Daum would be one!

Towards noon, when the sun was high above the mountains and making the snow twinkle blindingly, they all left the cave; The white dragon to stretch his wings, the queen to ride back to Ellesmere and assemble the mages, and Eragon and Bid'Daum to fly back to their cave.

"There's not much more for us to do." Eragon murmured as they landed. "If the partners are peacekeepers, then they will need to learn to fight and…" His pulse quickened. "And we will be their leaders!"

Bid'Daum quivered slightly. 'Then perhaps you should learn to fight better, so you can lead as an example.'

"That's what I've been doing this past year! I am more than adept. The only thing that can teach me now is experience."

'Yes. And it wont be long before we get experience.'

"Indeed, I expect it will be around a year or two before the spell is ready, when we will get our first followers!"

Bid'Daum cocked his head to one side and flicked his wings back nervously. 'Don't let a wish for power overwhelm you.' He said cautiously.

Eragon laughed and patted his giant, white friend reassuringly. "Don't worry, Bid. I just want to end the wars for good."

'Nothing else?'

"Well… I would like to go down in history as the first of the elf-dragon partners, and their leader." He grinned.

"Not much, then?" Bid'Daum asked dryly, and he rolled his large eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Eragon and Bid'Daum checked on the Elvin mages many times, and each time they did they were ignored. It had been another year since the day the plan had been brought into action, and Bid'Daum was now, in Eragon's eyes, absolutely massive. Of course he was not as enormous as some of the older dragons, but compared to the little creature he had once been he was a colossal giant.

Eragon had changed too, his eyes were softer and happier, and the glint in them that had been taken when his city had been destroyed was back. His hair was always bouncy and soft, and his build was becoming ever more muscular and strong.

Assana had moved to Ellesmere, where Eragon often was, and the two had developed a strong friendship through walking around the city and talking endlessly together. She was the friend Eragon needed when Bid'Daum was not around, both he and the dragon needed to be with their own kind.

They were currently sitting together, watching Bid'Daum preen his wings. He arched his neck over his bulk of white scales and scraped the dirt away from between his back ridges with his teeth, apparently pleased that he was being watched.

Assana chuckled. "He certainly likes to fuss over his appearance." She remarked. Bid'Daum paused briefly at this, but went back to cleaning himself quickly.

Eragon grinned, staring at Bid'Daum the way a proud father would watch his son practise magic for the first time.

"Oh you two!" Assana teased. "Besotted with each other aren't you?"

'Not just me.' Bid'Daum said, for Assana had now learned to understand much of his language. 'He's besotted with you, too.'

Eragon made a hissing sound and glared icily at Bid'Daum. Assana just turned to Eragon and held his stare confidently.

"Well…" She huddled against him, smiling. "I would like him to confess that, himself."

Eragon grimaced. "Bid'Daum just loves to wind me up-"

"So its not true?" Assana's expression was kind, yet doubtful.

"I- it…" He stared at his hands, feeling his ears burn terribly.

"Eragon." Assana whispered. "Its OK." She smiled, and stood up. Without a backwards glance she wandered off into the group of houses nearby. Slipping away into the dull green light of the forest.

'I was trying to help.' Bid'Daum said, sounding hurt. He extended his neck out to Eragon, tilting it to the side in a gesture of apology.

Eragon didn't reply, he stood quickly and raced after her. Not caring who saw them, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her against him.

Assana stared into his eyes and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "It took a while." She laughed.

"I cherished every bit of it." Eragon said, kissing her passionately.

She responded happily, and the two stood, entwined, for a matter of minutes. When they broke apart, Assana tossed her silky, fair hair and chuckled. She took his hand and they walked back to Bid'Daum.

"Thank you, Biddy." Assana cried, running to embrace the dragon. Bid'Daum snorted at the name, but nudged her kindly with his snout.

"I thought he would never act." She glanced back at Eragon teasingly.

'I knew what I was doing.' Bid'Daum snickered.

Eragon rolled his eyes. "All right, all right."

They sat together companionably, leaning against Bid'Daum, for a matter of minutes, then they were interrupted when an elf hurried over to them and bowed hurriedly, before addressing Eragon. "Eragon, sire." He said quickly. "The spell has been completed, this evening you must be present at the casting, for the ultimate peace treaty."

Eragon's jaw dropped open, and he glanced back at Bid'Daum in shock. "Oh, thank you." Was all he could manage to say to the elf.

The elf hurried away, and Eragon cursed. "I didn't ask him where we were supposed to go!" He exclaimed.

'We're expected at the Menoa tree when the night ends.' Bid'Daum told him.

Eragon didn't question his friend, as Bid'Daum often came up with things that Eragon thought he couldn't possibly know, and every time he did he had been right.

Assana gripped his arm. "Do you think a dragon will pick me?" She asked, her eyes wide with fear and nerves.

Eragon smiled reassuringly at her. "I don't see why not, if I can be partnered with a dragon, then so can you."

* * * *

Eragon finished grooming his hair and stood back to examine himself in the mirror. His hair lay flat and silky over his head, some of it drooping down over his forehead. He pulled these strands of hair away and straightened out the fine, white suit he had been given.

A loud rap on the door made him jump in shock, but he didn't go to open it. He waited, a brow cocked in curiosity.

"Eragon!" Assana shouted. "Nearly everyone is already there!"

Eragon hastily unlocked his door and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry." He said, taking her hand and strolling outside his tree-house.

She was inspecting his hair with amusement twinkling in her eyes. "I've never seen you hair like that."

"Like what? Brushed?" They laughed together, and went around the back of the house to collect Bid'Daum.

He was licking his scales fussily when they arrived. He lifted his long, snaky neck and stared at them through his giant, unblinking eyes. 'Ready now, are you?' He asked wryly.

Eragon chuckled at his friend's tone and ran with Assana to his side. "We should ride you into the ceremony, it'll be more impressive than me walking beside you."

Bid'Daum nodded enthusiastically, and Eragon vaulted to his back. He reached out and arm to help pull Assana up too, but she didn't move.

"I… oh, I don't know Eragon! This is your day, I can't be seen on Bid'Daum, I'm not important enough!" She moaned.

Eragon frowned. "But I want you to ride up here." He proffered her his hand again, and this time she took it, smiling.

Bid'Daum walked onwards with the two elves on his back, and they approached the menoa tree, which they could see from miles away.

A group of dragons stood at one side, talking animatedly and roaring proudly to the skies. On the other side, were the elves. They chatted together and climbed up trees to get a good view of the ceremony, but none ventured near the dragons.

In the centre, Queen Tarmunora stood beside the seemingly nameless white dragon. Their shadows were silhouetted on the floor before them, two lone shapes.

"Elves!" Queen Tarmunora cried, making silence fall over the clearing. "I will now bond myself to this dragon beside me, and those of you that are chosen by the dragons, do it willingly. Magic is thick in the air tonight."

The white dragon repeated this to the dragons, and thirty elves clad in immaculate white robes surrounded them in a perfect circle.

When they were all assembled, the circle of elves began to move slowly. The elves spun around, rising and falling, and it seemed as though everything around them was moving too.

The trees melded away into the spinning forest, and soon everything was gone, everything but the thirty elves, and the colourful magic that flowed from every part of them.

Their magic formed a giant cylinder in the air, and the colours blended together to form a dazzling silver.

The silver oval hung in the air, pulsing and throbbing, and the chanting elves continued to spin around it. After what seemed like years to the spectators, the elves stopped suddenly, and the oval disappeared with a faint 'pop'.

The magic was gone, the elves were lying still and cold on the floor, and the forest had reappeared.

The white dragon was the first to break out of the trance. He shook his head, his golden eyes spinning, and he stared at Queen Tarmunora expectantly.

She recovered too, and through instinct the two touched. The white dragon inclined his snout towards her, and she reached a hand forward, palm outstretched.

The moment skin touched scale, Queen Tarmunora let out a cry of pain and fell backwards.

Every elf present tried to reach her, all of them shouting in anguish. The surged around The white dragon, who was swaying on his feet, dazed.

After minutes of the confusing flurry, Queen Tarmunora stood up weakly. For some, unknown reason, she gasped and clutched at the dragon she was now bonded with.

"We're talking telepathically!" She said loudly. "It worked!"

She gestured to more elves after glancing sadly at the dead elves on the ground. Some of them stopped to pick up the fallen mages, while the others went to Eragon and Bid'Daum.

"This will be the last magic we will need to perform on this subject, the rest needs no magic to urge it onwards." One of the mages said.

Before Eragon could ask what was happening, the ritual was being performed again, but this time, he was in the centre of it, and the silver oval glimmered above him.

This time, only five of the twenty or so elves fell to the ground, and Bid'Daum stepped quickly towards Eragon.

He couldn't move, but his dragon caressed his hand lovingly, and Assana jumped aside as he fell to the ground.

A searing pain burned through his mind. It was like his mind was expanding, growing painfully until another mind was able to mix with it.

And what a wonderful feeling it was when the other mind did join his. The pain subsided and was replaced by a wonderful presence.

He felt as though he would never be lonely again, like his world before had been so terribly lonely and awful.

_This is brilliant._ Bid'Daum's voice filled his mind, a lovely, lilting sound compared to his voice.

_Woah._ Eragon pulled himself up and embraced his dragon._ It's a bit strange_. He said.

The white dragon took his partner forward and Queen Tarmunora grinned childishly at them. "I've never felt anything like it." She said in awe. "Its every bit as brilliant as I thought it would be."

Eragon nodded. "I feel as though all my life so far has been lonely."

"Yes, that's exactly it."

'I don't much like speaking out loud now.' Bid'Daum said. 'Are there any downsides?'

"No. Dragons have now the ability to speak telepathically, and elves lives have been expanded dramatically."

They all gathered around a magical white fire, and talked for hours, explaining to the elves how it felt to be bonded to a dragon.

'Everyone will have the chance to try to entice a dragon to them.' The white dragon said.

The queen yawned and said, " Its time we all left for our homes."

They started to stand, when The white dragon said, 'Wait, Eragon, we need a name for your followers.'

Everyone looked expectantly at him. "Dragonriders. We are the dragonriders."


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! I'm planning on writing out the rest of the chapters quite quickly, as I have time off school, but I'm a bit disheartened by the amount of reviews I am getting on this story. If you would like me to keep writing it, REVIEW. Right now I'm getting usually less than one review a chapter. This isn't making me want to continue with this story. I'm sorry to rant, but is it too much to ask just for you to review what you read?

Crazed

_Dragonriders…_ Bid'Daum murmured as the three of them walked away from the scene. _Where did you get it from?_

_Don't you remember?_ Eragon stroked his scales. _Kassia called me a dragonrider. I always thought it was a good name, but I didn't expect it to be like this! _

_No-one anticipated this._ Bid'Daum told him soothingly.

_It's hard to believe that The white dragon didn't, he seems to know everything. _

Bid'Daum merely growled his agreement and walked in behind Eragon so that the pair of them became a melded silhouette in the darkness. In the forest gloom, they looked united, joined together both physically and mentally.

Assana was staring at them expectantly, although her expression soon became desperate. "I don't now what you're saying." She sighed. "I admit I don't like it."

Eragon grinned and took her hand again. "You _will_ like it when you get your own dragon."

"Mmm." She stared dreamily at the treetops. "Tomorrow we will see if I am good enough."

They stopped outside Assana's little home in a small, contorted mahogany, and Bid'Daum lowered his neck to face Assana. He smiled gently. _Until then. _He said, projecting his thoughts so she could hear too.

"Goodbye Biddy." She snickered and hugged his neck fondly.

Bid'Daum snarled as she embraced Eragon fiercely, and then she ran off, laughing teasingly, though before she disappeared in her little tree home, she leaned out of the ornately carved door and winked at Eragon.

_I wish she would stop calling me that._ Bid'Daum hissed through his ivory teeth as he spoke mentally.

Eragon merely chuckled at his dragon's tone and they bedded down under a large pine tree together. Eragon curled up beside Bid'Daum's warm belly, and the large white dragon's arms formed a glassy white cradle around the human.

One mind, one soul, two beings.

Kassia watched it all from a tree. The dragons were sluggish and lazy from the Elvin songs, and the elves themselves were too happy to anticipate an intruder, so she remained unseen for the entire celebration.

"So the dragons and elves are bonded now?" She whispered to herself when the crowds had dispersed. "Only I know what's going on. I have to stop them, I _know_ the dragons are evil, they're getting the elves too." She shook her head. "No, no, we can't let this happen, can we Kassia?"

She laughed crazily to herself, her long, unkempt fingernails digging into the thick, solid branch. She swayed back and forth, a strange smile on her face.

"Yes, Kassia, their blood will be yours, you can have it soon. Heck, you can even bathe in it! There will be so much…" Her voice trailed away wistfully.

The moon was full and bright above her, and she was about to howl to it, as she did every night, when the colossal white dragon wandered into the clearing with his new rider, the queen.

"Nasty queen." Kassia whispered to herself. "Bet this was all her fault. Nasty, horrible queen."

The queen laughed suddenly from below her, a beautiful, melodious sound that rang in Kassia's ears for a while after it had faded.

"Yes, our races will flourish." She was saying.

The dragon was clearly speaking telepathically, but Kassia leaned closer anyway, as if it was mere distance stopping her from hearing it.

The queen was cradling four vibrant, jewel-like eggs in her arms, and the white dragon had six more of them clutched in one of his gigantic fore claws.

"So this is all there is right now? No, no its fine, love." She patted his head, looking incredibly at ease with the great beast. "Well, we'll leave lady Menoa to look after them until they are needed."

She placed them all under the Menoa tree, and the white dragon reluctantly did the same.

"I trust nature to guard them, though." She said, sounding slightly hurt. "What will we have if not faith in our surroundings? Yes, I know, faith in each other… but still… you're sure? Then let us retire, new-found friend of my heart."

The two walked away slowly, at such harmony with one another, that Kassia almost wanted to hum at the sight of it. She shook her head vigorously at this thought.

"Fools." She spat when they were gone. "Kassia knew this was going to happen, that's why she's here, she knows they're fools, knows it, she does." She gazed down at the eggs with her hungry, crazed red eyes, and jumped down from the branch, not caring how much she got hurt.

Any spectators would think she was dancing as she stood next to the nest. She jerked this way and that, shaking violently. Forcing herself backwards, then leaping forward silently again, her hands forming claws.

"Only one, Kassia, we want the others to be _alive_ when we kill them, that will be more fun. Yes, more fun, darling, we needn't, only one. Then we make the stupid creature hatch for me, we scare it out, and then we use it to kill the others. Yes, yes! Kassia is genius! Kassia is brilliant!"

She took the one on the edge of the nest. It was pure gold, with tiny yellow veins worming around it.

"Yes, we have goldy, goldy!" She sprinted away into the night, laughing hysterically.

* * * *

The next morning Assana woke Eragon up again. She watched him sleep with Bid'Daum for a while, then gently shook his shoulder. Both of them raised their heads in union, Eragon pulling himself up quickly, and Bid'Daum stretched his long, white neck.

She had to cover her mouth with her hand to suppress her laughter.

_Must she do that?_ Bid'Daum asked. _When she wakes you, she wakes me._

Assana leaned against the tree, arms crossed. "Talk about me all you like, Biddy. I need to go and see if a dragon will choose me. It could be a _female_ dragon." She added, winking.

_Let's go then, she wont leave us alone if we don't._ Bid'Daum sniffed.

Eragon smiled._ Give her this day, Bid, she just wants a dragon of her own. _

He fell into step beside Assana, with Bid'Daum on the other side, and they made their way through the crowds of elves to the Menoa tree. The pealing giggle of Elven laughter rang through the clearing as most of the city's inhabitants crowded around to try their luck with the dragons.

The nest of eggs sat sparkling under the leaves of the great tree. They were nestled in the twisted roots of the Menoa Tree, as though she had moved her limbs in the night to cradle them. As soon as her eyes fell on them, Assana dashed forward.

A group of elves were surrounding the eggs, while dragons looked on in wonder. The air was filled with a wonderful humming from the dragons, as they saw the eggs hatch.

So far, the shells of three eggs lay desolate on the ground, and three overjoyed elves were cradling their new life-partners in their arms.

Queen Tarmunora watched the scene with her still nameless dragon. "I swear there was one more." She said, shaking her head.

Eragon didn't listen to the rest though, he darted into the crowd with Assana and stood beside her as she inspected the eggs hungrily. Silently, she leaned forward to touch a sky-blue egg. It was a very light blue, almost white, though the veins running through it were paler.

It seemed to shudder with a magical energy as Assana touched it, as if it was a liquid and her finger had created ripples that spread out over its surface. She stood back after a few minutes, and shook her head sadly. She then reached forward again and fondled a second, lime-green egg.

None of them hatched, and she stood back, tears springing to her eyes. Eragon wrapped his arm about her shoulders and told her there would be another chance, and they turned away.

As they did, another elf in the crowd grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "Look!" He said excitedly.

The blue egg was shuddering and rocking where it lay, and Assana quickly reached forward and swiped it up from the nest. "I touched it!" She cried triumphantly.

"No doubt you did, dear. Now would everyone move aside please?" Queen Tarmunora came through the swarm of elves and they parted for her to leave with Assana.

Assana was cradling the egg in the crook of her arm, and her body shook with the egg as she refused to drop it. She was rewarded when the egg shattered into pieces. The shell scattered everywhere, and for a crazy moment Eragon could almost have believed that the sky was falling, as the tiny pieces fell to the ground once more.

The dragon that crawled out was the exact colour of the egg, with tiny blue wings that it shook and began to lick clean.

The little dragon then lifted its head, and the masses of spectators fell silent. It stumbled toward Assana, who had placed its egg on the floor inches away from her.

Assana wasted no time, she slowly extended her hand, and the hatchling stopped. It watched her reach forward slowly and chirped. It then staggered quickly forward and touched her hand.

Assana gasped and fell to a crumpled heap on the floor, nearly falling on the little dragon, who gave a startled squeak and ran to her rider's face. She nuzzled her cheek and squeaked again, this time inquisitively.

No one dared move, they watched with bated breath as Assana's eyes flickered open, and she pulled herself up, muttering. The dragon watched her, and when she was standing it cocked its head to one side, its eyes seeming to say, 'Aren't you going to pick me up?'

Assana seemed to notice this, and she did pick the little creature up, hugging it to her chest adoringly. "My dragon." She murmured happily.

Eragon stepped forward and hugged her too, he kissed her quickly, then pulled away, embarrassed at being seen by so many people.

"Well Biddy?" Assana asked, holding her dragon forward so he could sniff it. "I'm pretty sure it's a girl. Like her?"

_You don't know it's a girl. _He said to her scornfully, but he hummed delightedly from his throat when he touched the tiny dragon.

"I'm sure of it." She said stubbornly, jutting her chin out and flicking her back. "She has the spirit of a little dragon lass." She chuckled and led Eragon away from the chattering audience.

_Lets hope she doesn't have the same spirit as her rider. _Bid'Daum said to his Eragon.

Eragon let out a shocked guffaw, and he faced Bid'Daum. _Don't you like Assana? You know I do…_  
__

I do, Eragon, we just enjoy teasing each other. He bared his teeth in a big dragon-grin. _I could live with her. _

_Of course you could._ Eragon said sternly. _I'm fairly certain that you will, and soon._

They wandered into the forest aimlessly, talking to the hatchling and laughing as it chirped back. Eragon smiled in remembrance of his own little dragon doing the same.

* * * *

Kassia watched the egg for hours, but it didn't move. She sat, cross-legged, by a tree near Ellesmere, occasionally chatting to herself about destroying dragons.

"Come, little dragon, help me destroy your race and then I can destroy you." She tapped the shell with one of her filthy fingernails, and it made a hollow 'thunk'.

She sighed and leaned against the tree wearily. "Cowardly little dragon. Kassia waited years to get her revenge, she doesn't have to wait for a damned dragon to hatch."

She sat up straight and watched the egg intently. Her mind started to drift toward the darned thing, but she stopped it suddenly. "You're laughing at Kassia!" She cried. "Stupid, damned egg's laughing at me!"

She sent her mind storming into the feeble mind of the dragon's, and found that it was surprisingly complex for an unhatched dragon.

_Elf is evil, wont hatch._ The mind said, without really using words.

Kassia's mind screamed in rage. She tore through the memories of hearing grown dragons roar and rolling over when the egg was pushing about its nest. _You're evil! Kassia is not evil! I will kill you, you cowardly piece of filth! _

She withdrew her mind hurriedly and picked up the egg. It had begun to shake violently, and she merely watched as it shuddered, and then, fell apart, revealing a tiny, golden dragon.

"Evil dragon!" Kassia shrieked as it flapped its wings in fear.

She was about to throw it into a tree, when it scrambled over her head desperately, leaving horrible scratches and scrapes all over her face, neck and arms. It leapt off her head and hurried away into the surrounding trees, squeaking in terror.

She dropped to the ground, bleeding heavily, and managed to use the healing spell over the cuts, leaving her face a mess of nasty scars.

"I wont forget you, goldy." Kassia whispered. She shook her head violently. "I will kill you second, straight after I have destroyed Eragon."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey again! Thank you all reviewers! This is for you, an update fresh from the forge. **

**Also, I have another Inheritance piece on the go about the poor guy that was Shruikan's original rider. He pretty much ruins Galby's life, and it's fun writing Galbatorix as a young man with his original dragon. Anyways, if you want to check it out, that would be great! **

**Thanks again, KaolinShadowheart.**

**Peace**

For the rest of their time in Ellesmere, Eragon and Assana trained the other riders. They would hold fencing lessons and flying practise for the dragons, as well as magic training, and every time the twelve young riders trained, they were watched by a group of bemused elves or dragons, who brought with them a happy, pleasant atmosphere.

On the third week of training, an elf of about nine tugged on Eragon's shoulder. Eragon whipped around to face the youngster and he smiled warmly, until he saw that the boy was holding a distraught-looking golden hatchling.

The hatchling didn't look newly hatched, in fact, it was already bigger than a small dog, and the elf child was struggling to hold the creature as it wriggled and snapped its beak, but it did not harm the child.

"What's your name?" Eragon asked kindly, when he saw that the little elf had tears in his eyes.

"Oromis, Lord." The elf said, sniffing sadly.

"Is that dragon bound to you?"

"No, I found him in the forest, he looks sad, sire. What's wrong with him?" As Oromis asked this, the hatchling keened mournfully.

Eragon shuffled the little boy over into the trees as people were beginning to stare. "Look, Oromis." He said gently. "Let me take him off you, don't worry, I'll take care of him." He patted the boy reassuringly on the shoulder and carefully prised his little fingers away from the hatchling.

Oromis's eyes welled with tears again, and his lower lip began to tremble. "But Lord, I want a dragon, and I think he likes me."

Eragon opened his mouth to speak, still holding the hatchling, but the little dragon started shrieking crazily, flailing his talons about and staring longingly at Oromis's arms.

"Here." Eragon said, quickly shoving the squealing creature into the lad's outstretched arms. "Perhaps you can take care of him, he can be fed the same as the other hatchlings. Keep him safe, though, Oromis." He ruffled the happy child's fair hair and smiled warmly.

"I will, Lord!" Oromis chirped. "I will! And I will come back whenever I can to show you how he's doing!" He danced away merrily, and the dragon stopped bawling.

Bid'Daum met him when he emerged from the cover of the trees. _The boy will take care of him. The hatchling has been through a lot._

_What's he been through, Bid? _Eragon asked wearily.

_I know not, but it is clear that the ordeal shocked him._ Bid'Daum shrugged, making his wings rustle loudly.

Assana sighted him and excused herself from teaching swordplay. She jammed her sword into its sheath and stalked purposefully over to him, the sword swinging violently at her belt.

"What was that all about?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she always did. "Was the dragon not happy with his partner?"

"They weren't even bonded, the child found the hatchling in the woods." Eragon ran a trembling hand over his face.

"You don't think…" Assana clutched his arm. "Tarmunora said one of the eggs was missing… Kassia?" The riders all addressed Queen Tarmunora by her first name now, as the queen insisted that they were equals.

"It would make sense, perhaps she wanted a dragon to help bring us down." He merely shrugged, placed his hand over hers, and sighed.

"Eragon." Assana tilted her head to one side and scrutinised him with narrowed eyes. "How long did you sleep last night?"

Eragon groaned.

"How long, Eragon? I know weariness when I see it."

"I don't know! I don't count!"

Assana turned to Bid'Daum. "Bid?"

_Three hours._ Bid'Daum said triumphantly.

Assana whirled back to face Eragon. "Three hours? Eragon!"

"I had to find Redan and Faerth a place to sleep! And then there was the incident involving Taruna and Olis…"

"To hell with all of that! It wont help the riders if their leader drops down dead in the middle of a training session." She gripped his shoulders, and shoved him toward Bid'Daum. "Bid? Can you take him home and make sure he sleeps?"

She sighed and strode away, muttering, "It will be easier when we get those holes in the walls for the dragons." Her blue dragon sat companionably on her shoulder, chattering away as usual.

* * * *

Eragon woke and jumped out of bed in a speed he didn't think possible. The evening-insects were dancing around outside, and the sun was saying its final farewell with its brilliantly red rays.

_Bid?_ Eragon asked suspiciously, through a half-stifled yawn.

_Wah… yes?_

_C'mon, you're taking me back to the training grounds. _Eragon bolted to the door and wrenched it open. He thudded down the steps and pulled open the other door just in time to see Bid'Daum landing outside it.

_Assana and Taruna will be the only ones there, though._ Bid'Daum said, though he allowed Eragon to scramble up his red-tinged scales.

_Taruna?_ Eragon asked, bewildered.

_Yes, remember? She spends all her time training since she missed out a few weeks when recovering from the accident. _

_Of course!_ Eragon clutched the straps that had been fitted for him around Bid'Daum wide neck. They landed clumsily, and Bid'Daum had to stretch out a wing to steady himself. He waved it about for a minute, then folded it again when his balance had been regained.

Taruna was slashing a tree with her sword, she pirouetted and lunged, dancing about in a blur of metal. She did not lift her head, and her brow was furrowed fiercely.

"Looks good." Eragon remarked, vaulting off his dragon and striding proudly over to her. He watched her for a while, then asked, "How's young Vreal?"

Taruna laughed, though still kept up her assault on the tree. "Still wants to be a rider like his mother."

"How old is he now?" Eragon sat on the damp grass.

"Five." Taruna continued to hit at the tree.

Eragon whistled through his teeth. "Not long till he joins us."

Taruna stopped her sword to grin at him, then continued. "He'll be starting the minute he can climb onto Olis's back!"

Olis was Taruna's silver dragon. He watched his rider proudly from a branch on the tree she was hitting, squeaking encouragement when the tree jerked and swayed.

"Careful." Eragon warned. "I don't like using the trees as training items, but we have to for now. The others would say-" He stopped suddenly and stood as fast as his legs would allow him to.

From the direction of the Menoa tree, Eragon could hear a shrieking. "Where is Eragon?" A voice cried. Eragon winced.

That voice sounded a lot like Kassia.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks again all reviewers! To all of you who read and don't review, you don't deserve an update. *Disapproving face ***

**Final farewell**

Eragon swore and bolted to Bid'Daum's back. The dragon's tail was thrashing about madly, his eyes rolling like little blue whirlpools. Every muscle in his scaled body was prepared to spring into the air at a moment's notice.

Taruna took a step toward Eragon. "You'll need all of your followers there if it is an attack."

"No, damn it! I wont have any of you endangering your lives." He didn't bother strapping his legs into the saddle, and without another word, he and Bid'Daum took to the sky.

_We'll get there in time. We'll get there in time._ He said to himself, over and over.

Bid'Daum sent reassurances flooding to his partner's mind, and they landed meters away from Kassia, who was holding her dagger at the massive white dragon. It looked ridiculous next to the enormous creature; it was barely bigger than one of his scales, but the look on her face was alarming in itself.

Her crazed eyes snapped around as he landed, and a look of pure happiness spread over her face. She stepped towards him, her dagger pointed at his chest.

The white dragon watched with aggravated eyes as Eragon whipped out his new white sword. When the elves had offered to make him a sword, he asked for one that would capture the essence of his dragon, and he received one that was elegant, yet lethal, and, of course, with a pure white blade and a pearl set in the hilt.

He brandished it about expertly, and Kassia swung the dagger at him. Knowing he could defeat her within minutes, Eragon softened his blows, as he still felt sympathy towards the utterly destroyed elf.

They danced about the clearing, parrying and lunging, and Kassia started to understand that he was going easy on her. She also understood that he did not want to kill her; that enabled her to be reckless.

When his brow was furrowed with concentration, she allowed magic to surge to the surface. She formed a word on her lips, tasting the language on her tongue. "Brisingr!" The words came to life, and a pure black ball of fire shot at Eragon and hit him square in the chest.

He fell backwards and his back hit a tree. His spine gave a sickening crack as it did this, shattering his bones. He let out an agonised cry and lay limp, his eyes still open, but unable to move.

Kassia advanced on him. "Black is the colour of my magic." She said softly, in an eerie chant. "Black is the colour of the sorrow that you caused. Black is the colour of my heart."

He screamed in anger and frustration as she approached, and Bid'Daum writhed on the floor in the shared pain from his Rider. The spectators all flinched and looked away, though none were brave enough to interfere.

The White Dragon suddenly launched into the air and lashed out at Kassia. His talons hit her, but not at full force, and they tore at her left arm, leaving enormous gashes, seeping with blood.

Queen Tarmunora ran to Bid'Daum and muttered the paralysing spell over him so that he wouldn't try to help Eragon, then watched with bated breath as her dragon landed beside Kassia. She knew she wouldn't be able to fight, and it scared her.

The Nameless Dragon snarled and lunged at Kassia, but he didn't close his gigantic jaws, and with rising terror Eragon realised that he had only done it to scare her, and that he would not harm her. He yearned to scream at the dragon to end it, to end this ridiculous fight, though a part of him wished for Kassia to run into the woods and never be found.

She realised this too, and she confidently slashed the dagger at him, tearing a long, deep cut from his left eye to his snout. She snickered and danced to the side, her eyes blazing with malice.

He roared in fury, a sound that shook the entire forest, but he did not retaliate. Instead, he whipped his tail at her and pushed her away.

"He says that if you leave, your life will be spared." Queen Tarmunora shouted at Kassia.

Kassia laughed crazily. "He's a coward, he won't hurt me." She dashed forward again, and aimed for his neck.

This time, he was ready, and he batted her heavily with his forearm, but she ducked and rolled until she was under his soft stomach. Seeing what had happened, he quickly tried to unfurl his wings and fly away, but Kassia was too quick. She plunged the dagger into his belly, where his heart was. She then jumped out from underneath him and stabbed at his side, then ran as fast as her legs could carry her out of the clearing.

The white dragon didn't roar or cry out in pain, he calmly told his fellow dragons to try and find her, and collapsed onto his side, his wounds leaking blood everywhere. The knife in his side had jarred a scale aside, leaving a bloody, but not fatal, mess, though the injury to his stomach was in pure flesh, and it appeared to have pierced his enormous heart.

Queen Tarmunora was on the floor too, howling in agony, trying to drag herself across the grass to her dragon's side. A group of elves hurried to her and carried her to him, and she nestled into his bloodstained hide.

Eragon tried to stand, but his back was in pieces, he couldn't even move. He convulsed, scraping his hands against the tree he had hit, his eyes no longer holding any pity for Kassia.

_Eragon! Are you all right?_ Bid'Daum asked urgently, staggering forward his eyes wider and more frightened than Eragon had ever seen them.

Eragon almost laughed. _Not quite._ He was picked up by respectful elves, who laid him down on his stomach and healed his back with magic.

They propped him up against a tree beside Bid'Daum while they rushed back to The White Dragon, and he watched with growing anger and fear.

The mighty dragon's breaths came out wheezy and hoarse, and his immense chest rose and fell slower and slower. Still, the colossal creature did not remove his eyes from his rider's. They stared at each other, as if their eyes could remove the pain and the terror of it all, and for a while it was clear that they were lost in their longing to stay together forever.

When someone asked why he didn't kill Kassia, he managed to croak, 'Kassia is an elf, and I have vowed to never harm an elf. I also pity her.'

He was becoming dangerously still, but he snarled at every elf that approached. 'Do not waste your magic on me, I am but an old dragon, my time has come.'

Queen Tarmunora sobbed into her hands and wrapped an arm around a part of his neck. "I wont let you go alone." She whispered. "Never."

The White Dragon's mouth twitched slightly, as if he was trying to smile. 'I don't want you to die too. I want you to lead your people, even if it means us being separated for a little while.'

"Please." She begged. "Please, take me with you, I cant bear to be parted from you! I feel complete now, don't take this away from me." She wept uncontrollably into his scales.

He tried to raise his head, but couldn't manage to keep it up, and it thudded back to the ground noisily. 'I… value your life… over mine.' He whispered. 'I am… sorry to leave so soon, but it is what has happened… and we… cannot… fight the past.' He could barely talk.

Every elf and dragon present in Ellesmere gathered there that evening, just to be there when the mighty creature died. They all stayed at a safe distance, and from above, all that could be seen was a pure White Dragon, his wings spread awkwardly around him, with an elf clutching his neck and a sea of elves and dragons watching with tears in their eyes.

No one dared to breathe as a sharp intake of breath from both the queen and her dragon cut through the silence, and when Queen Tarmunora shrieked with fear and horror, the spell was broken.

Elves ran forward to embrace her, and dragons lifted their heads to the sky and keened mournfully, a sound that never failed to make everyone's hairs prickle on their necks.

"I am alone!" The Queen cried. "Oh, how alone I feel! My dragon! My dragon! My dragon! He is gone!"

The elves sobbed and sang high-pitched, sorrowful songs all night. The dragons' scales seemed to dim; their hides dulled and any healthy sheen to their scales was wiped away by the terrible thought.

_He is gone. _


	16. Chapter 16

The War Banishers

The dragon riders spent their time training busily after the death, in order to forget momentarily in the clash of steel and magic. They still gathered around the fire, but their talks were rather more solemn, and the dragons stopped their contented humming.

The other elves had grown and sculpted twelve tree-houses around a remote clearing, and each house had an enormous hole in it, so that the dragons could get in and out when they had grown. That clearing was where the riders spent all of their time, and there was a law that no-one was allowed to disturb them.

Four days after the attack from Kassia, the twelve of them were sitting together on logs surrounding a roaring fire that they had set up in the middle of the clearing. Eragon was beside Assana, with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "When the dragons have grown, then yes, we can avenge him." He said, idly stroking Assana's golden hair.

She sighed and huddled into him. "But we must practise every day, there may be more of us, but it would only be fair to fight one-on-one."

Taruna's silver dragon stumbled into the circle they had formed around the fire. He was the size of a small donkey, as were most of the other dragons, and his belly was bulging.

_Feeding time._ He explained. _The others will be back soon. _

Taruna laughed. "Come here, you." She grinned as he curled up beside her.

Freras, a ginger-haired elf male smiled briefly, but went back to the previous conversation. "But as the dragon riders of Ellesmere, we have a duty to protect. And what happened back there," He waved his arm in the direction of the Menoa tree, "was not protecting."

Raltun, who was beside Freras, said, "It won't be protecting if we all die either." She crossed her arms.

The youngest of them, Harvol, snickered. "I agree with Raltun. I have to be here for my daughter, and it won't do to die on her."

Eragon rolled his eyes. "It's decided then." He shivered inside his clothes and drew them to his neck. "I, for one, do not wish to stay out here any longer, the winter is fast approaching, and this weather is less than bearable."

Bid'Daum stepped proudly to his side. _I have called the younglings back. He told everyone. They will meet you in your homes; you are all to get a good sleep tonight, so you can be trained fully tomorrow._

Eragon nodded to them all and bade them goodnight. He kissed Assana gently and walked the few steps to his house, glancing back to see that she hadn't moved, and was looking at his house longingly.

When he was about to close the door, he saw her shrug and walk with Orith, her aqua dragon, to her house. She glanced back at him briefly before entering her home, but she was frowning, which caused his brows to furrow, too.

As he stripped off and lay in bed, Bid'Daum soared in through the ceiling and settled in his dragon-couch. He curled up, with his head on his paws, and stared at Eragon through his enormous, silver eyes. _She's still out there. _He said, and Eragon needed no explanation.

"I know, Bid." He said, reaching out and placing a hand on his partner's snout. "But there's little we can do about her."

He sighed and huddled under the blanket, shuddering, although the room was hardly cold. Just thinking about Kassia now made him feel uneasy, yet he still couldn't bring himself to want her dead.

He was lulled by Bid'Daum's steady breathing into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The next morning he blinked open his eyes blearily, then frowned in confusion. It suddenly dawned on him, and he shot out of bed and tugged his tunic over his head, then slipped on his pants desperately.

Bid'Daum slowly raised his head and blinked sleepily. _What's the hurry?_ He asked, watching his rider hurry about, combing his hair and slipping on warm jackets.

"I… I said we had to be up early… and I overslept." Eragon said sheepishly.

Bid'Daum let out a loud, rasping dragon-laugh and stood up. He shook his wings so that they flopped around lifelessly, then jumped out of the window and unfurled them quickly, so that the wind caught under them and lifted him into the sky.

Eragon quietly pulled open the door and stepped outside. The others were training, but watching them silently from the trees, was Queen Tarmunora.

His eyebrows shot up to his hairline when he saw her, then ran across the clearing to her side, with Bid'Daum loping along behind him, and they bowed before her, hardly daring to look her in the eye.

"Eragon." She said weakly, leaning against a tree.

"How do you feel?" He asked kindly.

"Like my heart has been torn from my breast." She closed her eyes briefly. "Eragon… I need to tell you, I am going to… to die. I no longer wish to live without him." She clutched the tree and tears spilled from her eyes. "Let this be a lesson to you twelve. Without your dragon, life is worthless and dead. Everything I once was, everything that would make me laugh or smile, it is nothing now. I am nothing. I am dead inside. It is time I was dead outside."

Bid'Daum bowed his head sorrowfully. _We all mourn for his passing, though no-one as much as you. _

The queen started when he spoke to her, and she clutched at her heart feebly. "It pains me to hear you speak, Bid'Daum." She said softly.

Eragon stayed uncomfortably still. "Who will lead the elves?" He asked.

She raised her head slightly and stared at him through her sorrowful, empty eyes. "My daughter, Kilarea. She has been trained to lead."

Eragon nodded. He remembered Kilarea, a quiet, sensible elf with an unchanging expression. "When will you…?"

"Today."

"How?" He asked apprehensively.

"I will keep that to myself." She stood and began to hobble slowly away, her stride slow and painful, as if she was wading through viscous treacle. "Tell no-one of this conversation, War Banisher." She said over her shoulder.

"What?" Eragon took a step towards her, but she didn't stop.

_You rid the elves and dragons of the war. War banisher. _Bid'Daum said bitterly, with none of the pride that the statement deserved.

Eragon clutched one of the spikes protruding from his head. "We are the war banishers." He said grimly.

They wandered slowly back to the clearing, where no-one seemed to have noticed The Queen, and taught their followers for the rest of the day.


End file.
